Please Help Me
by 44katie
Summary: Sakura,Hinata,Ino and Tenten left the Leaf Village 6 years ago.Now they are back and they have...KIDS! The girls still love the guys but then why did they leave?Why are the girls been stalked?Can the guys do any thing about it? not that good at sums p
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten run away from the Leaf Village for a reason nobody knows about. 6 years later they return and they have..kids. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji find out that they are back and start asking questions to the kids. 1 of the kids spills almost everytrhing that has been going on and about the rules. What are these rules?Why did the girls leave?And who is the fathers of the kids?

Please Help Me

Chapter 1

Home

It was about 2 in the afternoon. And running towards the Leaf Village was 9 ninja.

"Sakura-chan are you sure, I don't think we should being doing this, we're breaking the rules, remember what happened last time" said a very worried Midnight haired kunoichi.

"I remember but I'm not going to let that happening again" said a bubble gum colored hair kunoichi, she looked to her left side, and there was a boy around 6 with black spiky hair and onyx eyes.

"Taro stay close to me" ordered Sakura

"Hai" said Taro; he moved a little closer to his mother's side.

"Well Hinata-chan I'm for one on your side" said a blonde haired kunoichi "What about you Tenten-san" she looked to her right where a kunoichi with brown hair and brown eyes was.

"I am on Sakura-chan's side, she right because if we didn't break this rule soon we would probably never get to see "them" again and then again I also agree with Hinata-chan"

"Sakura-san you may have a point there but we aren't just putting our lives on the line but the children's too" said Ino

"I know but once we are in the village they won't be able to hurt them" said Sakura

'Yes, that's true but remember when "they" took us in the beginning. "They" took us from right under "their" noses"

"Yeah, your right but we will be on alert all the time"

"Sakura-san, "Ino-san, Tenten-san I can see the gates already" said Hinata

"Good we'll take a break for now" said Sakura.

Then the group stopped running and dropped down from the branch they were on to the ground. Sakura was the only one who didn't drop to the ground instead she was looking to the south.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong" yelled Ino from the ground

"…I'm not sure" whispered Sakura

Then wind whipped around Sakura ands she was still standing there

"WHAT I COULD'NT HEAR YOU" yelled Ino

"I said nothing," yelled Sakura to her loud mouth friend

"Aren't you coming down to eat with us," yelled Ino

"No, I decided I'll eat up here," yelled Sakura

Then Taro jumped up to the branch where his mother was on.

"Taro, aren't you hungry or something" asked Sakura

He shook his head no

"Ok, then but if you're going to stay up here with me stay close to my side, ok" said Sakura still looking to the south

He nodded

On The Ground with Hinata, Ino and Tenten "Mom, I'm hungry" yelled a boy with blonde hair "Well, what do you want" asked Hinata to her son 

"I want ramen yelled the boy

"Me too" yelled a girl with midnight hair like Hinata's.

"I asked first, Nami," said the boy

"I don't care, Haru. So mom can I have some ramen" asked Nami

"Yeah, mom can we" asked Haru

"No-"said Hinata but was stopped by two whines

"Why not" asked Haru and Nami at the same time

"One because we do not have a microwave with us, 2 we are not by a ramen stand and 3 I am not carrying a microwave where ever I go" said Hinata

"Mom, how long do we have till we get the village," asked a brown haired boy with the same eyes that Hinata had.

"I would say about 3 more hours, what would you say, Hinata-chan" said Tenten

"I would say 3 hours too" replied Hinata

"Mom, can you tell me about the village you grew up in" asked a girl with brown hair and had Ino's eyes.

"Ok let's get going," yelled Sakura from up in the tree

"Sorry, Iva maybe some other time" said Ino getting up from where she was sitting and started to ran with her daughter right behind her.

1 Hour later

"Sakura-san what's been on your mind" asked Hinata in a low voice 

"Taro go stand by your Aunt Tenten, please" said Sakura to her son. Taro did what he was told and went to go stand by his Aunt Tenten, who was a few feet away.

"You to, Haru, Nami' said Hinata. Now Sakura and Hinata were alone up front.

"I sensed "them' towards the south when we were taking a break" said Sakura in a low voice

"…How far do you think "they" are from us?" asked Hinata in a low voice

"I'll say about a few hours behind us but we double our pace we can make it to the village in time and safe" said Sakura lowing her voice

"Ok then let's double our speed and get to safety" said Hint

"Ok then it's settled," said Sakura

"Ok everyone we are going to double our speed" yelled Sakura to the group

"Children do you remember when we taught how to double our speed" spoke Tenten

"Yes" they all said

"Well then let's get started" spoke Ino

Then the group started to go faster by using their chakra. Hinata fell back to where Ino and Tenten were, they told the children to go up in the front with Sakura. Then Hinata whispered to Tenten and Ino what she and Sakura were talking about.

"Hinata-chan is you sure going faster will keep them back" asked Ino concerned

"We're not sure but we're hoping it will get us to the village" whispered Hinata

"We better hope we have enough chakra make get us to the village" whispered Tenten

"Tenten-san your right the children will run out of charka before us" whispered Ino

"I was mainly talking about us but that is true too" said Tenten

"I f the children out of chakra that's means we have to carry them and that will only slow us down" said Hinata figuring out the problem in her head

"H at S" yelled Sakura

Tenten went stiff at the codename Sakura had just yelled.

"Holy to the South? But wouldn't that mean Holy would be right behind us since we are heading North" asked Ino confused

"…Y-Y-Yes" spoke Tenten no louder then a whisper. Tenten then ran faster then the rest. She stopped by her son's side before she speeds up.

"Takai, we have run faster. Do you think you could go any longer?" asked Tenten to her son. Takai looked up at his mother and shook his head, no. Tenten stopped for a belief second to get her son on her back. Once she knew he was on good she started to run faster to catch up with the group.

Tenten had caught up with the group. The group doubled their speed.

"P to the West" yelled Sakura

Ino then went stiff, she looked helpless to her daughter but realized she would have to put her fears behind her and protect her daughter.

"Iva gets on my back" ordered Ino. Ino stopped so her daughter could get on her back. Iva did as she was told. Once Iva was on her mother's back, her mother ran to catch up with the group. When Ino caught with the group they doubled their speed.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was yelling to the group again "I'm feeling some chakra to the East, it feels like…C"

Hinata went wide-eyed; she did a couple of hand signs"Byakugan". Then veins appeared around her eyes.

"Sakura-san I can see the gates their about an hour away" yelled Hinata

"That's not the least of our concerns. I feel chakra around us…coming from the South, North, East and West. But the worst part about it, is that it's "them" said Sakura

"WHAT" yelled Ino

"Ino-san please kept your voice down. You could give our position away," said Hinata

"Taro, stay close to my side" whispered Sakura to her son. Taro did what he was told and stayed close to his mother's side.

"Sakura-chan are you saying they are trying ambushes us," said Tenten alerted

"More likely" said Sakura

"Look the gates" yelled Iva from Ino back "up ahead"

Everyone turned their glaze to the direction they were heading and sure enough there were the gates.

Sakura felt chakra to the side where Taro was standing. She pulled a kunai out and jumped in front of Taro. What people heard next was not what they wanted to hear. Kunais hitting together. Ino saw Sakura blocking Kunais that were heading toward her and Taro. Then Kunais came heading toward Sakura's back where Sakura was not blocking Kunais. But instead Taro grabbed a kunai from the ground and started blocking. He didn't see when an arm came out of the shadows and grabbed him.

Sakura saw the arm come out from the shadows from the corns of her eyes. Sakura had 2 kunais now since the arm came out of the shadows more kunais came toward her and she needed 2 to block. She knew if she were to use one hand to stop the arm from coming out of the shadows she would end up getting injured from the kunais that her other hand couldn't block. But if she did nothing her son would be gone. So she decided to take the risk.

She reached her arm out to grab the hand that was about to grab her son while her other hand was blocking the kunais that were heading toward her. She was almost able to grab the hand when she felt a pain in her side. This made her miss the hand. And where her son was, was now empty.

"TARO" yelled Sakura for son. The kunais had stopped coming toward her when Taro was taking.

Ino had seen the whole thing but was too scared to go and help. Ino also saw when Tenten tried to help Sakura but was tripped. Hinata went to help out Tenten because while Tenten was trying to get up a kunai was heading toward her.

Sakura fell to her kneels crying angry, frustrated, sad tears.

"Sakura-san all you have to do is one thing and I won't hurt your precious son" said a voice from the shadows. He stepped closer to the light but he was still in the shadows. All you could see was the outline of his body. His eyes were onyx.

His hand was around Taro's neck gripping it tightly.

Sakura got up from the ground. She was still crying. "Let him go" yelled Sakura

The hand on Taro's neck tightens its grip on his neck. "What was that?"

"I said let him go" yelled Sakura frustrated. The hand gripped tighter on Taro's neck. Taro winced in pain. Seeing her son in pain, Sakura decided to do what he said

"Would you like to rethink that?" said the guy in the shadows. His hand gets tighter on the boy's neck.

Sakura was silent. He knew by the silence that she had given in.

"Good, now come over here" he said his gripped loosened on the boy's neck

Sakura started walking toward the shadow man slowly

"SAKURA NO YOU CAN'T" yelled Ino trying to make her childhood friend stop what she was about to do. But it didn't work.

Sakura was half to where the guy standing in the shadows were when a kunai came hissing past her making her stop. Another Kunai came hissing at the guy in the shadows making him drop Taro.

Then 4 figures came out of nowhere and stood in front of the girls. They all had masks on. One was a fox, bird, snake and the last one was a deer. Then one with the snake mask stood in front of Sakura.

Ok, people this is my first story. I hope you like it. And if you think there should be another chapter please tell me. Please review - Thanks. (The smiley face is what my friends uses all the time, so I decided to try it out)


	2. Chapter 2

Please Help Me

Chapter 2

The Fight

Sakura's P.O.V

The one with the snake mask had spiky black hair. He had the anbu uniform one.

"Sakura, are you all right" spoke the anbu that was infront of me.

"S-S-Sas-uke-k-k-kun" I whispered the person that I had loved for so many years had come to my rescue.

"Hn"

"Well what do we have here" spoke the guy from the shadows. He had stepped out of the shadows a little more. I could still see his eyes, the outline of his body but now I could see what he was wearing. All I could see was a black cloak. I had some kind of design on it. But I could not see that much.

I was more focused on what he had under his foot.

There was my son. Time just seemed to stop for me. Taro had a big black bruise around his neck from when this guy was choking him.

"Sakura-san, you have 2 choices, 1 you can come with me and your son won't die or you could continue to break the rules and I will kill your son, you choice", he then pushed down on Taro's back with his foot.

"AAAHHH" screamed Taro in pain.

Something inside me just snapped. Before I realized that I was running towards "him" with a kunai in had, ready to kill. Angry had over me.

"NO SAKURA, STOP" yelled Tenten. I then realized what I was doing.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san. Don't you want to kill me" he stepped harder on Taro's back causing him to scream in pain even more.

"M-M-Mom" said Taro before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh well, if you don't come then I will" he was over Taro then he was charging towards me. He had red hair with onyx eyes.

"NO, YOU WON'T" yells the weapon mistress and starts throwing kunais at him.

He then stopped to block at he charging kunais coming towards him. I took this time to go and get Taro.

Taro had bruise marks all over his back. He had a blackish/purplish bruise around his neck. I picked him up gently and ran back to the light with the others out of the shadows from the trees.

I put him down gently on a small patch of grass. I gathered chakra in my right hand. My hand started to glow green. I pulled up Taro's shirt and started to heal his back.

'Good no broken rids'

'Greez if that guy did break one of his ribs we would for sure kill him' said an angry inner-Sakura.

'Yes we would'

I healed most of Taro's bruises on his back then I went to work on his neck.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT" yelled Sasuke

I was so caught up in healing Taro that I didn't realize there were shuriken coming towards me. I didn't have time to react because they were already to close. I covered Taro with my body.

I was waiting for the pain but it never came.

"Sakura, are you all right" said a deep voice, I looked up and there was…the snake mask.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" I said relived

"Hn…now finishing healing the boy while I keep shuriken, kunais or anything else from hitting you" said Sasuke

I smiled at him and went back to work.

"GO," yelled the guy with the red hair that was fighting Tenten.

TenTen's P.O.V

I yelled 'No' to disracted the guy which I nicknamed 'Sicko'. He was headed for Sakura so I decided to by some time for Sakura. So she could go get Taro. I throw all the weapons I had, at him.

When I realized Sakura had Taro already, he realized too. Sicko then yelled, "Go"

Then a guy from the shadows appeared infront of me. He had blonde (color of Naruto's) and these black eyes.

'Those eyes'

He then started to attack me. I started throwing more kunais and shuriken at him.

"Takai go stand by Hinata" I towards my son. Takai ran over to Hinata.

From the corners of my eyes I could see Sicko fighting the guy with the snake mask and black hair.

The guy that I am fighting I nicknamed Holy

He came running towards me. I had no time to get a weapon. So I used taijustu.

He threw a punch at my face. I blocked it with my right-hand. I tried to kick at his face but he caught my foot. And threw me towards a tree.

I hit the tree hard. I was on my hands and kneels spitting out bleed.

"What's the matter, dear? God doesn't what you to die yet," said Holy. He walked towards me.

He grabs me by my hair and forced me to stand up.

"Don't you look pretty today" whispers Holy in my ear.

He then starts kissing my neck and up to my face.

"Get your hands off of her," yells Takai getting ready to charge at Holy.

No, Takai stay ther-" I yelled to my son but was interrupted by Holy's lips.

A kunai came hissing at us making us separate.

The Anbu with the bird mask then appears infront of me. He has long brown hair.

"Tenten, are you ok" asked the Anbu

When he spoke I knew who he was.

"N-N-Neji-kun…is that you" I spoke to the man in the bird mask.

"Hn, now stay there while I kill this guy" said Neji, then he charged at Holy.

"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"

The Anbu with the snake mask was doing the fire jutsu.

'What he's doing the fire jutsu but only Uchihas know that jutsu. But a few people know that jutsu and they are from the leaf village. Could he be an Uchiha? Is he Sasuke? I think he is'

"Tenten-san" yelled Sakura breaking me from my thoughts

Take Taro and get him to Hinata. Tell Hinata-chan and Ino-chan this message" yelled Sakura.

Hinata' P.O.V

Tenten-san sends Takai over to me when she started fighting Holy.

I saw the whole fight with Tenten-san and Holy. When Holy started kissing Tenten-san. I wanted to step in and stop him. But I couldn't desert the children.

All that was happening where I was standing was that kunais were coming towards us. Something the children could handle.

"Hinata-chan" yelled Tenten. I looked to her direction. She was running to me, she was carrying Taro.

"What happened to Taro" I gasped at the sight of Taro.

"Didn't you see when Sicko had him" said Tenten

"Yes, but not all of it. Kunais were flying everywhere"

"Oh, well Sakura told me to get Ino and you. To get the children to the village" Tenten then handed Taro to me.

"Ok, I'll get Ino"

"And Hinata-chan be carefu-" said Tenten but she was kicked on the side by Holy.

She went flying across the area. Till she hit a tree. The tree fell down from the impact. The tree had fallen on Tenten.

"TENTEN" yelled the guy in the bird mask. He changed his attention from the tree (that had falling on Tenten) to Holy.

'That voice…is that Neji-san? I can't worry about that right now. But how am I going to get Ino-san over here? She's where Sakura-san is and that's pretty far. Wait, what if I get Haru to make a shadow clone to do the job for me"

I looked around to see if I could find Haru. In front of me was one of the Anbu's, he had the fox mask on and he had blonde hair.

'Why are the Anbu here? Oh, well I need to find Haru'

I spotted Haru; he was a few feet from the anbu.

I made my way up to my son slowly. Still trying to dodge the shuriken and kunais that were coming towards me.

"Haru" I said to get his attention

"Yes, mom" he said without facing me

"I need you to make a shadow clone then I need you to send the clone to get Ino over here"

"Ok"

"Wait, Hinata-chan you can't be serious. He's just a boy," said the anbu with the fox mask

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun is t-t-that y-y-you"

"Yep but I'll do it, believe it" said Naruto. He then put his fingers together. It made a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Then there was another Naruto. Then clone ran over to where Ino was.

Ino's P.O.V

Kunais were flying everywhere. The Anbu with the deer mask was with Iva and me. He had brown hair in a spiky ponytail.

Iva and I were blocking the kunais that were coming towards us.

"INO, SHIKAMARU" yelled the Anbu with the fox mask on.

"Shikamaru?"

"Greez he's troublesome" muttered the Anbu with the deer mask

"Shika-kun is that you?" I said

"Yep, it's me"

"Ino, Hinata-chan wants you," yelled the anbu

'Is that Naruto? It has to be. He's as loud as Naruto.'

"W-W-What does s-she w-want" I asked trying to block a shuriken that was coming towards me.

"She wants you and her to take the children to the village" he said

"K" I said, "Come on Iva let's go"

Iva, Shikamaru and me all ran over to where Hinata-chan was.

* * *

"Hinata-chan where do you think all these Shuriken and kunais are coming from"

I asked while blocking some that were coming to me

" Probably from the shadows. I think there are 2 left they are probably waiting for the signal to come out and attack" she replied

"Well I don't want to be here when they come out so let's leave"

"Your right let's leave"

"Ok children we want you to follow us" I yelled so the children could hear me

Hinata and I were up front leading the group. Shikamaru and Naruto were in the back.

Hinata and me took turns holding Taro since he is still unconscious.

"AAHHH"

We looked towards the direction where Sakura was. Sakura was flying threw the air. She hit a tree about 50 feet from the ground. She hit every branch that was in her way. She hit the ground motionless.

All we could see was that she was unconscious like Tenten.

Not wanting to stay any longer we left. Our destination the Leaf Village.

* * *

Hey people thanks for the reviews and since you reviewed for my story here's the next chapter. I hope you like. If theres anything wrong with it I am sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Please Help Me

Chapter 3

"GO" yelled Holy 

Two figures came out of the shadows and were running right towards the children. One had brown hair and brown eyes; the other had black hair and blue eyes.

"No, you don't" said Shikamaru then he caught the one with the brown eyes in his 'Shadow Possession Jutsu'.

"This is such a drag"

"Go Shikamaru" yelled Naruto

"Naruto-kun, watch out for Clay" yelled Hinata

"Clay?" Naruto looked around the area "Hinata-chan I don't see any clay"

"No, up in the air"

"Oh" Naruto then looked in the air and sure enough there was clay that was shaped into a bird. The guy with black hair and blue eyes was on top of the bird.

'That bird…haven't I seen one before. Only when I was fighting that guy called Deidara' thought Naruto

"Ino, Hinata your going to have to the kids to the village" yelled Shikamaru. A puppet came from flying at him breaking the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Hai" Hinata and Ino both said

But Hinata didn't move from where she was standing.

"It looks like someone doesn't want to leave." Said Clay

Naruto then realized that Hinata was still there

"Hinata what are doing here" yelled Naruto

Clay charged towards Hinata with his bird

"Hinata-chan Go!"

The bird was getting closer

Naruto ran over to Hinata and pushed her out of the way.

He landed on top of her.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her. Her face turned red

"N-N-Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan you have to get out of here. It's not safe here."

"But what if you get hurt or if you get killed. I could never live with myse-"But Naruto stopped her by kissing her.

Hinata went wide-eyed but kissed back. They then broke apart.

"Hinata-chan don't worry me and Shikamaru and will take care of everything here, I promise."

Naruto got up from on top of her and helped her up.

"Now go"

"Hai" Hinata ran to catch up with Ino

"Chidori!"

Boom!

'Darn he dodged' thought Sasuke

"I'm getting bored of this, let's hurry up and get them then we can leave" said Sicko. He then appeared next Sakura

"No you don't!" yelled Sasuke running with chidori again.

Sicko dodged and landed a few feet away

Sasuke stood in front of an unconscious Sakura

"Gentle fist!"

Neji ran towards Holy

He dodged and was headed towards Tenten

But Neji got there first

"What are we supposed to do now" said holy

"We leave and that's a command" ordered Sicko

"What!"

"We're leaving" Sicko was gone in a puff of smoke

"Hai…we will be back" Holy was gone too

Sasuke turned around and kneeled down next to Sakura

'It looks like she's just knocked out'

"Hey Sasuke can you give me a hand" called Neji

"Hn"

Hinata's and Ino's P.O.V 

"Where were you?" asked Ino

"I was with Naruto-kun," said Hinata

"Oh"

"Do you think Shikamaru and Naruto-kun can handle them" asked Ino 

"I…really don't know" spoke Hinata

"Let's just hope"

"Do you think Sakura-san and Tenten-san are ok?" said Ino

"With Sasuke and Neji with them they are ok"

"But you saw when that tree fell on top of Tenten-san and when Sakura-san hit that tree"

"Yes but I am sure they are fine, trust me, Ino-san"

"Mom I'm scared," said Iva

"Don't worry with those anbu with us they are going to take care of everything" said Ino

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," said Hinata

"Your right"

"Mom are the anbu people going to kill the bad people" said Iva

"Yep they are going to keep them away from us" said Ino

All of a sudden a puppet came and grabbed Ino. Then it was gone. It happened so quickly that Hinata had no time to react.

"MOM!" yelled Iva

"Children we have to hurry" said Hinata then took off running towards the village

'If he was here…would that mean…no it's not true Naruto-kun promised me that him and Shikamaru would take care of everything. But then how did he-unless they separated and Clay is holding of Shikamaru and Naruto-kun'

"What about my mom" said Iva?

"Don't worry about her the anbu will go and get her back"

"…"

"10 more minutes till we get to the village. Now let's get there in 5 so children we're going to use our chakra"

"Hai" said the children

They took off heading for the village

Naruto's and Shikamaru's P.O.V 

"Naruto this is a battle field not a kissing field," said Shikamaru

"Sorry"

"Naruto did you see when the one with the puppet left" said Shikamaru

"No"

"Great"

"Your back did you get what I wanted" said the Black hair and blue eyes guy on top of the clay bird

"No" said a voice

"What you did a simply thing and you couldn't get the one thing I wanted" said Clay

The person that was in the shadows stepped out…it was the other guy and he had Ino.

"Ino!" yelled Shikamaru

"If you want you go get it" said the guy with Ino and a puppet at his side

"Ok, ok" said Clay

"What do you want with Ino?" said Shikamaru

"Nothing really" said the guy

"Then why do you have her"

"So I could do this" He started licking Ino's face

Something in Shikamaru snapped and he was charging towards the guy

But he dodged and threw Ino

Naruto caught her; she was unconscious from when the guy was licking her

Naruto laid her down. Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto.

"How is she?" he asked

"Fine but she is unconscious"

"Ok"

"What do you think they are after?"

"I think I have a good guess"

'What is it?"

"Later they're charging"

"Hai"

With Hinata "We finally made it" said Hinata "Now we have to get to the Hokage" Hinata lead the children to the Hokage's tower Knock, knock, knock "Come in" voice from the other side of the door 

Hinata walked in the door to the Hokage leaving the children in the hall

"Hinata?" said Tsunade

"Hokage-sama please help me"

"Hinata I'm not the Hokage anymore"

"But Naruto-kun-"

"WHAT"

"I said Naruto-kun is out fighting off bad guys"

"That idiot, he told me he was going out for ramen"

"Hoka-Tsunade-sama he's not he's outside the village"

"WHAT" yelled Tsunade "I know I should have never made him the Hokage"

"Naruto-kun is the Hokage"

"What is he wearing?"

"An Anbu uniform"

"He's wearing his old Anbu uniform"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send some anbu out there and Hinata are you feeling ok you look tired"

"I'm just tired"

"I'll have someone take you to the hospital for a check up"

"But Tsunade-sama what about the children"

"Children?"

"Come on in"

The children walked in the room. Taro was awake by then. The children stood in front of the Hokage's desk

Tsunade looked at all their faces

"So are these yours, Tenten's, Ino's and Sakura's"

I nodded

"On the right is Nami and Haru, they are mine, next is Taro, he's Sakura's. Then we have Iva, she's Ino's and last but not least is Takai, he's Tenten's"

"Ok I will have the children stay here with me till I have someone they can stay with"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama"

**Ok, people that was the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it. Have a good Thanksgiving. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Help Me Chapter 4 **

"Do you hear that" asked Puppet

"Yep" responded Clay

"It sounds like some ninjas are headed this way"

"And you know what means"

"Yep, we're going to have to hurry"

"Other Ninjas?" asked Naruto

"Looks like Tsunade found out your gone, how troublesome" signed Shikamaru

"Oh carp!"

"We better hurry we don't want to make "him" wait, do we" said Puppet

"Your right" said Clay

He flew his clay bird next Puppet. Clay reached into his bag

"Naruto watch out it could be a weapon," said Shikamaru pulling out a kunai

"Hai".

Clay pulled out some white clay. He round his hand into a fist making the piece of clay into a small ball

"Shikamaru, is it me or does his hand have a mouth on it" asked Naruto

"His hand does have a mouth on it" replied Shikamaru

"Deidara" whispered Naruto remembering the guy who was able to defeat the kazakage of the sand village, Gaara. That same guy had hand a mouth on his hand too.

"What" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing"

"Oh, ok then"

Shikamaru and Naruto looked back the piece of clay was gone but in replace of it was a small bird.

"Alright now they can see what a real master piece is" said Clay 

"Hold it" replied Puppet

"What do you want to kill them "

"Yes but its time to leave"

"But the mission"

"We're going to have to finish it later"

"But –"

"The leader wants us to get back to base"

"Fine"

"Lets go"

"No you don't" yelled Naruto, charging at them with Rasengan.

Puppet and Clay both dodged easily

"The more we stick around the closer the other ninjas get" said Puppet

"Fine" Clay and Puppet got on the huge clay bird. Clay then threw the small bird between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki you better be careful because if your not, you will be ours and the nine-tails fox will be ours too." Yelled Clay

"You talk too much," said Puppet

Clay did some hands sighs the bird that was between Naruto and Shikamaru blow up.

"SON OF A-"Yelled Shikamaru and Naruto

BOOM

**Neji and Sasuke**

"Did you hear that" asked Neji

"Yeah it sounded like a explosion," said Sasuke

"Well I bet that's where Naruto and Shikamaru are"

:"Let's hurry then"

Neji and Sasuke ran towards the sound of the explosive

**Shikamaru and Naruto**

The smoke started to clear. The clay bird was not in the sky, which meant that Puppet, and Clay had gotten away.

Shikamaru got up from on top of Ino.

Shikamaru looked around for the loud mouth Hokage. He spotted him a few feet away.

A flash of gray past Shikamaru and was headed towards Naruto.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" yelled Shikamaru

But it was to late, Naruto was sent flying form a punch in the face

"What the h-" said Naruto but then realized who it was "Kiba?"

"Heck yeah it is" said an angry Kiba

"What's wrong with you"

"What's wrong with me. What's wrong with me! How about what's wrong with you!"

"What"

"Because you left dick head and didn't tell Tsunade where you were going. We had to deal with Tsunade's angry!"

"We?"

"Yeah, me. Chouji, Shino, and Lee!"

"HI Naruto-kun" yelled Lee from up in a tree

"Hey Naruto" said Chouji next to Shikamaru

"Naruto" said Shino beside a tree

"Hey Shino" yelled Naruto

"Hey I 'm not done yelling at you," yelled Kiba

"So Chouji who told Tsunade that Naruto was out here," asked Shikamaru holding an unconscious Ino bridal style

"We don't know. When we asked Tsunade told us that she is in the hospital recovering," said Chouji

"Recovering?"

"Yeah, she was really low on chakra. There were children in the office with Tsunade too. I wonder who the mother's are"

"What did the children look like?"

"Well one looks like Sasuke, one looks like Neji and another looks like Naruto. There was two girls one had the Hyuga eyes and the other had brown hair Ino's eyes and said 'troublesome'"

"Good"

"What"

"That means Hinata made it to the village"

"Kiba why are yelling at me" said Naruto

"I just told you dumbas-Hinata?" said Kiba

"Yeah the girls came back," said Naruto

"Then where's Sakura and Tenten"

"With Sasuke and Neji" replied Shikamaru

"So Hinata's back at the village Sakura and Tenten are with Neji and Sasuke and Ino is here"

"That about tells you where everyone is" said Shikamaru

"Hey Kiba where's Akamaru" asked Naruto

"He's back at the village"

"But he's always with you"

"He's sick"

"Oh. Hey Shino!" yelled Naruto running towards Shino

"I still haven't forgiving from not remembering me"

Naruto immediately stopped '_He's still sulking that was years ago'_

"Hey Kiba didn't you guys come to bring back the hokage" said Shikamaru pointing at Naruto

"Yep"

"What so Granny Tsunade did find out I was gone" said Naruto

"I told you already she found out!" yelled Kiba 

"Let's leave before Naruto becomes even more stupid," said Shikamaru. The group was off again headed towards the village

**At the Village**

Knock knock knock

"Come in" yelled Tsunade

The door opened and in came

"Your late Kakashi"

"Sorry" said Kakashi. He looked around the room and noticed that Gai and Kurenai were there and so was Asuma.

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama"

"No but you guys are going to kid sit"

"Kid sit?" asked a confused Kurenai

"Yes"

"But why? Can't you just get a chunin to do that"

"Yes but I thought it would be better for the children to get to know their mother's senseis"

"Mother's?"

"Why don't I just show you the children and you may realize who they look like. You can bring them in now"

Shizune walked in followed by 5 children around the age of 6.

"Kakashi you will be watching Taro Haruno. Taro please step forward"

A boy with black spiky hair and onyx eyes, stepped forward

"Taro met Kakashi, Kakashi met Taro. Gai you will be watching Takai"

A boy with short shaggy brown hair and lavender eyes, stepped forward.

"He's looks so strong with his youthfulness" said Gai

"Yeah, sure. Takai met Gai, Gai met Takai. Kurenai you will be watching Haru and Nami Hyuga"

A boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, stepped forward. A girl with midnight blue and lavender eyes, stepped forward with her brother but hid behind him.

"Hyuga?"

"Is there something wrong Kurenai"

"No"

"Ok moving on. Azuma you will be watching Iva Yamanaka"

A girl with brown hair and light blue eyes(Ino's eyes), stepped forward.

"You are dismissed"

**After They Leave**

An hour of peace and quiet thought Tsunade till…

"Granny Tsunade!" yelled Naruto barging though the door

"NARUTO YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROU-" yelled Tsunade but was interrupted by the loud mouth boy

"Where's Hinata-chan? Is she ok? Is she going to live? Does she have a fever?"

"Naruto she's at the hospital, she's ok, she's going to live and she does not have a fever"

"Sorry about Naruto Tsunade-sama" said Shikamaru walking though the broken door carrying Ino

"So they did come back. Shizune get a nurses in here" ordered Tsunade

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" said Shizune and walked towards the door. She opened the door and there was Sasuke and Neji

"Oh Hello Sasuke-san and Neji-san, come in" she stepped aside for Sasuke and Neji to enter

"Shizune send some more nurses in here" ordered Tsunade when she saw Sakura and Tenten

"Hai"

"Shikamaru where is Lee, Kiba, Chouji and Shino" asked Tsunade "I sent them home" 

"Ok, tell me what happened"

**With Taro and Kakashi**

**Taro's P.O.V**

'_This guy he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before. And why does he read those kind of books. Mom said those kind of books are bad for you. Wait the hair color, the hair style, the way the mask is on his face looks like…'_

I reached behind my back and into my backpack. From the corners of my eyes I could see that Kakashi stopped to see what I was doing. I pulled out a small stuffed bear with gray hair that was shaped the same like Kakashi's. The bear had a small leaf head band that covered it's right eye. It had a mask that covered almost all of it's face expect for it's left eye.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi

"Scarecrow"

"Scarecrow?"

"Yeah that's his name. You look like him. Wait you're my mom's sensei, right"

"Yeah but didn't Tsunade-sama tell you that I was"

I shook my head no

"I thought she would"

We started to walk again. I kept on asking question.

"Do you know who my dad is"

"Your dad…well didn't your mom tell you"

I shook my head no

"Well I don't know who your father is but I have a good idea who he might be"

"Who"

"Well he might be Sasuke or it could be…nah he would never."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Sasuke"

"Who's he"

"Sasuke has black hair, the color of your's expect it's a different style his hair is spiky in the back. He also has the same eyes like you do but _he_ also looks you"

"There was a guy that had black hair when a guy had me he showed up in front of my mom. It seemed like she knew him. But I never got to see his face he had a mask on. I really don't know what happened that much all I remember is seeing my mom cry then everything went black."

"Well then I think that was Sasuke but your going to have to ask your mom about your dad"

"But I don't know where mom is"

"Don't worry if that was Sasuke then your mom's ok. Are you getting hungry"

I nodded yes

* * *

**This was the 4th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews**. **KD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 5**

I had to stay with Kakashi-sama while my mom was at the hospital. We visited daily and so did Haru, Nami, Iva and Takai to see their moms. But today Kakashi-sama got signed on a mission with the other people that took care of Nami, Haru, Iva and Takai. So I had a new caretaker. I don't know whom this guy or girl is. But Kakashi seemed to.

_Knock knock knock_

Kakashi rushed over to the door.

"I'm glad you could make. Please come in" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this about" said a male voice

"I need you to take care of Sakura's kid, Taro for me"

"Hn"

'Good. He's in the living room eating. He's has all his stuff ready so you can just take him to your place"

"Hn"

I looked over my chair and saw a guy about the same height of Kakashi. He had black spiky hair and onyx eyes. He's was wearing the same uniform that Kakashi-sama wears everyday. Expect that his hand band went on his forehead and not over his right eye.

"Taro this is Sasuke and Sasuke this is Taro" said Kakashi, he then vanished in a puff of smoke

"And he just leaves, great" said Sasuke

"I'm ready" I said and grabbed my bag and walked over to Sasuke

"Let go then"

We left Kakashi-sama's house and were heading to Sasuke's house.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"_NO! STOP PLEASE!"_ _I yelled using all of my strength that I had left. I was laying on the ground bleeding. In front of me was…Itachi. Taro was next to me on the ground too._

"_PLEASE DON'T ITACHI" I yelled/cried_

_Itachi stood in front of me. He was choking my only daughter, Sumiko Taro's twin sister._

"_PLEASE ITACHI PUT HER DOWN" I yelled _

_I tried to get up. I was on my knees struggling to get up._

"_MOMMA" screamed Sumiko_

"_PLEASE ITACHI STOP" I yelled but his grip just got tighter_

"_AAAHHH" screamed my daughter_

"_SUMIKO" yelled Taro. He too was trying to save his sister._

"_WHY ITACHI WHY" I screamed _

"_Remember my threat. That if you broke one of the rules I would for certain kill one of the children"_

"_NO PLEASE STOP ITACHI"I screamed. I tried to get up again_

_He gripped on to Sumiko's neck tighter. I know if he gripped any harder that she would die._

"_Let's get this over and done with" he pulled out a kunai_

"_NNNNNOOOOO" I got up all the way and ran towards them_

_He then stabbed the kunai into Sumiko's chest_

_Right then Sumiko didn't say anything but there was blood slowly making it's way out of her mouth. Itachi let go of her neck and let her fall. _

"_NNNOOO SUMIKO" I screamed tears coming down my face_

I woke up screaming and crying. That was the day of my daughter's…death.

I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember hugging Sumiko's dead body tightly and never wanting to let go. I fell to my knees still hugging Sumiko and screaming. Taro was by my side also crying. I didn't care how much blood was on shirt. I just didn't want to let my daughter go.

I was now crying heavier then before. I cried into my knees.

_Knock knock knock_

"Sakura-san can I come in" came Hinata's soft voice

"Hai"

Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her. She took a seat closest to me.

"I heard you scream"

" Oh you heard that"

"Yeah I was worried. So I decided to check on you"

"I'm fine"

"Sakura-san you look like you just cried"

"No I wasn't"

"Sakura-san don't lie"

"Honestly I'm fine"

"You had that dream again didn't you"

"No"

"Sakura-san it's ok to ambit it"

"Ok I did…but how can forget that ever happened it's burned into my brain" I started to cry again

Hinata hugged me so that I was crying on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura-san"

Then there was another knock at my door.

I wiped away my tears "Come in"

In came Naruto with Haru and Nami.

"MOM" yelled Haru and Nami. They both ran over to Hinata and hugged her.

"HINATA-CHAN" yelled Naruto and also ran over to Hinata and hugged her. When he looked up and saw me

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled Naruto he then hugged me.

"Won't Sasuke-teme be glad your finally awake"

"I'm right here dobe" said a male voice

I look towards the door. Standing there was Sasuke and Taro.

"Mom' yelled Taro and ran towards me and hugs me

"Taro…"

I picked him up and set him in my lap. Taro looked at my face then touched my cheek

"Why do you look like you cried' asked Taro

"I didn't cry it could just be the lack of sleep"

"Oh"

"Why don't you and Haru go play"

"Yeah" yelled Haru and ran out of the room followed by Nami.

"No I want to stay with you"

"Sweetie can you please go play we adults need some time to talk"

"…Ok" Taro got up and left the room slowly

"Sakura-chan why did you lie" asked Naruto once the children gone

"I can't stand seeing Taro sad"

"But"

"Naruto-kun she has her reasons" spoke Hinata

This surprised Sasuke and Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan"

"Naruto we changed over the years" said Sakura

"Sakura…"

I stood up from the bed and put on a robe that the hospital had.

" I need some fresh air. Anybody care to join." I asked.

"I will " spoke Sasuke for the first time

I walked out of the room with Sasuke following. I walked up the stairs to the roof. When I got there I walked over to the fence and looked out over the village

"Sasuke" I said

"Hn"

"Did you know I used to have a… never mind"

"No tell me what were going to tell me

"I'll tell some other time"

"Why"

I turned towards the door that was across us. Sasuke turned towards the door too. Taro stepped out from the shadows.

"Is there anything wrong sweetie"

He shook his

"Oh come over here"

He slowly made his way towards Sasuke and me. He was looking at the floor the whole time. But from the way he was looking at the floor I know he was thinking of…Sumiko.

I kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"Its all my fault" whispered Taro

"No its not Sumiko would never said it was your fault"

"Sumiko?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, Sumiko she was my daughter" a tear came down my face

"Was?"

"Yes, she died…a year ago" there was a lump in my throat

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

"It's all my fault…I wish I would have died instead of…Sumiko"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN" I yelled more tears coming down my face

"…"

"Do you understand me"

"Hai"

I hugged my son tighter and started to cry. I whispered "Your all I got"

Sasuke must have heard because he looked at me with angry in his eyes.

"Taro if you want you can stay with you mom tonight" said Sasuke

"Thanks" said Taro

"I looked at Sasuke and gave him _What-the-hell_ look

"Your not the only who has changed" he whispered

"Taro it getting close to lunch time why don't you and Sasuke go get something to eat"

"Hn"

Sasuke and Taro were off.

**Sasuke and Taro**

**Taro's P.O.V**

"So how old are you?" asked Sasuke trying to start a conversation

"6"

"Where did you live before you came here?"

" I don't know, we were always moving"

"Do you know who my father is" I asked

"Nope but didn't your mother tell you"

"No all she told me was what he was like and what he looks like"

"Tell me what your mom told me and maybe I could help you"

"Ok. She told me that he was from this village. He was from one of the strongest clans here. He was the hottest guy in the village. He had a mean older brother. His older brother killed their clan expect him and he wants revenge. He and my mom were on the same team together with Haru and Nami's father. Kakashi-sama was their sensei. My dad left my mom for power but came back. My mom said that he has curse seal on his neck. Mom said that I look like my father. Expect we have different hairstyles. And he has the same ability like do"

"Ability"

"Yeah he has the sharingan too"

I looked up at Sasuke. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open.

"Why do you want to find your father anyway"

"Cause maybe when I tell him what mom's been going though he will come to the hospital and help me with my revenge"

**Well here's the 5****th**** chapter. Sorry that it took so long. Have a merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And those that don't celebrate Christmas well I'm sorry I don't know what you celebrate. Thanks for the reviews. -KD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 5**

**With Taro and Sasuke**

**Taro's P.O.V**

"Why do you want to find your father anyway" asked Sasuke 

"Because maybe when I tell him what mom's been going though he will help me with my revenge," said Taro

"Revenge?"

"Yep, Mom tells me that after that I get my revenge then what? She said that nobody would like me because I threw them away just for power and revenge. I would have no friends then."

"Your mother told me that same thing…or was Kakashi-sensei but anyway one of them told me to forget about my revenge"

"Did you?

"No"

"Sasuke, what's your last name" I asked after a while

"Uchiha"

"You're from the Uchiha clan!?"

"Mmhm"

So your brother is Itachi right" When I said his name I said like I would normally respond but down deep inside I was angry

"Hn"

"My mom told me a lot stuff of the Uchiha clan but everything she told me about the Uchiha clan sounds like what she told me about my dad"

Sasuke took a moment before speaking "Let's go visit one of my friends" Sasuke then turned around and started heading to the north side of the village

"But why and what about lunch" I ran to catch up

"You said you wanted to find your father, correct"

"Yeah"

"Well my friend can help you find your father"

"Ok, then. What about lunch"

"We'll get lunch there"

"Oh ok"

------------------------------

Sasuke stopped at apartment. He walked right up to the door and knocked on it.

"Greez this troublesome" said a voice from inside the building

A guy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail and black eyes opened the door. He was wearing the same outfit Sasuke was. But his head band was attched to his arm and nout on his forehead.

"Shikamaru we need to talk" spoke Sasuke

"Come in and join us" said Shikamaru while stepping aside.

"Us?"

"Yeah Naruto, Neji, Iva, the twins, and small Neji"

"Ok-Wait! What? What are they doing here"

"I wondering the thing"

"Shikamaru who's at the door" yelled a male voice

"Sasuke" yelled back Shikamaru

"The teme!"

"Yeah"

A guy with blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes came running towards Sasuke.

_Where have I seen this guy. Wait he looks like the 4__th__ hokage. I remember my mom showed me a picture of him when she was teaching me about the village. This guy has the hairstyle and everything of the 4th_

"Teme what are you doing here" yelled Blonde haired guy

"That's what I am wondering" said Shikamaru

"Isn't that what I should be asking you, dobe"

Then a guy with brown long hair and lavered eyes approached us and then when he was a few feet away he stood there watching Sasuke and Naruto fight

"Hold it!" yelled Shikamaru "First let's figure out why your at my house? And why my house."

"We need to talk to you," said Sasuke and Naruto at the same time

"Teme" growled Naruto

"Dobe" glared Sasuke

"What about you, Neji" said Shikamaru without turning towards him

"Same"

"Ok then. Why don't we go into the family room and talk about this"

We walked into the family room. Naruto sat between Nami and Haru on the couch. Neji sat in a chair next to Takai's chair. Shikamaru sat in the couch next to Iva. There was one spot left on the couch.

"Sorry, Sasuke we only have on seat left. And that's on the couch. Taro can sit on your lap or you can stand or he stands. It doesn't matter to me," said Shikamaru

'Taro" said Sasuke looking at me from the corners of his eyes

"I'll stand"

"Hn" Sasuke took the seat on the couch

I looked at everyone but stopped at Iva. She looks like she had been crying.

If she was crying does that mean…no she promised her mom that wouldn't tell anybody. She better not has told that lazy bum over there. Wait is this the guy that Sasuke was talking about on the way here. The one beening smart with a IQ over 100 or was it 20-

"Ok Naruto what do you need to talk to me about" said Shikamaru taking me from my thoughts

"Well Haru and Nami were telling about their dad and he likes the same stuff as me"

"Naruto have you ever thought that you might be the father"

"But me and Hinata only did it once"

"Naruto it only takes one time to get a girl pregnant but sometimes you have to do more then once to get pregnant. Like Neji and Tenten for an example"

Then a kunai came by Shikamaru, slicing his cheek. He turned towards the direction from which it came from.

"Ok, ok Neji I think I had enough" I looked towards Neji he had another kunai ready to hit Shikamaru

"Ok Nami, Haru I'm going to ask some question about your father." Said Shikamaru going back to what we were doing before Neji throw that kunai

"What Jutsu does your father use the most"

"Shadow clone Jutsu," yelled Haru

"Does your father have any relatives"

"Nope" said Nami

"What village does he live in"

"This village" yelled Haru

"What was his sensei's name"

"I think it was Kakashi," said Nami

"See Naruto they have to be yours" said Shikamaru

"They could be Sasuke-teme's" said Naruto

"Don't get me involved in this, dobe. Beside I never did it with Hinata"

"See Naruto they have to be yours and Hinata's. Case closed"

"Shikamaru are saying Naruto is are dad" asked Nami

"Kinda but you will have to check with your mother"

"So can we start to call him "dad" asked Haru

"It's up to Naruto not me," said Shikamaru

"Naruto can we call you "dad" asked Haru and Nami

"Umm ...sure" said Naruto

"Why the hell am I doing this, this is so troublesome?" said Shikamaru

"Yeah" yelled Nami. Then sat on Naruto's lap.

"No fair Nami. I want to sit on dad's lap," yelled Haru

"I got here first Haru," yelled back Nami

"Naruto you're their father do something," said Sasuke

"Umm… if you don't stop fighting no ramen for the both of you" said Naruto

The twins then stopped fighting and settled down. Nami was still on Naruto's lap

"Haru, Nami let me ask you something. Where did you get your names"

"Well we were both born in spring that's how Haru got his name and because the H in his name stands for our mom and Haru sounds like out father's name"

"How" asked Shikamaru

"Well my name starts with a N because my father's name starts with N but my father has T and O at the end of his name. My mom said to take Haru but drop the H and replace it with a N and add T and O at the end and that spells…Naruto"

"See Naruto they are your kids" said Shikamaru. He then turned towards Neji "Ok, Neji what did you need to tell me about"

"Same as Naruto"

"So you think you are Takai's dad, correct"

"Correct"

"Ok Takai I am going ask question answer them if you can"

"Hai" said Takai

"Ok what Jutsu does your father use the most"

"He has the Byakugan"

"That works. Does your father have any relatives"

"Yep Aunt Hinata is his cousin"

"Sensei?"

"Gai"

"What about your name"

"My mom liked my name"

"Ok. Takai meet your father Neji and Neji meet your son Takai"

"Shikamaru are you sure"

"Yeah Takai looks like you but with short hair and you cousin is Hinata, your sensei is Gai-"

"Ok, ok I get it"

"If you're my father does that mean you're as strong as my mom says. She says you are as strong as a Anbu"

"Well that's true"

"My mom said that when I meet my dad that he would train me. So will you train me"

"Sure"

"Ok Sasuke your turn" said Shikamaru. I was so nervous. _Is Sasuke my dad or is it somebody that I will have to find_

"Same as both Naruto and Neji" said Sasuke in a calm voice "Ok Taro I will ask questions blah blah blah you will answer them blah blah blah" 

"Hai" I answered

"What Jutsu or power does your father have"

"He has the sharingan"

"Well that narrowed it down to 2 people"

"Who"

"Sasuke and his brother, Itachi" said Shikamaru "Now does your father have any relatives"

"Yes, an older brother that he hates to death."

"Well that knocks off Itachi. Do you know who your father's sensei was"

"Yes, Kakashi"

"Sasuke he's your son" I looked at Sasuke. _Is Sasuke really my dad? Mom said that he was strong. Maybe he can help me kill Itachi_

"But this is what I don't get" said Shikamaru

* * *

**6****th**** chapter done. While writing this I was thinking of a new story but decided to wait on that idea till I got this story finished. Oh well I'm having fun writing this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Luv ya -KD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I just want to fill you on something ok like the ages and that stuff.**

Girls Boys Tenten-27 Neji-27 

**Sakura-26 Sasuke-26 (going to turn 27 soon)**

**Ino-26 Shikamaru-26**

**Hinata-26 Naruto-26**

Children 

**Takai-6 (turning 7 soon)**

**Taro-6**

**Haru-6**

**Nami-6**

**Iva-6**

**So if you wondering how old Sasuke, Sakura, etc. That's how old they are. Now to the Story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Could Taro really be my son? If he really were wouldn't that make Sumiko my daughter too…

Flash Back "Sumiko" I asked 

Who is Sumiko? Whoever this person was Sakura must really like this person.

"_Yes, Sumiko was my daughter" spoke Sakura. A single tear came down her face. It killed me to see her this sad. But why was she sad. She used that keyword "was" but why_

"_Was?" I asked_

"_Yes, she died a...year ago" _

_By the way she was talking I could tell that she had lump in her throat. The ones that you get when your sad. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came mind_

"_Sorry"_

"It's ok," said Sakura. She sounded like she was calming down then 

"_It's all my fault…I wish I would have died instead of…Sumiko" said Taro in a low voice_

_That made Sakura get mad and started yelling_

"_DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN" She crying even more._

_Taro just stayed silent._

"_Do you understand me?" said Sakura more calm now_

"_Hai" responded Taro_

_Sakura then hugged Taro very tightly. She whispered "your all I've got"_

_Once I heard those words I was pissed. Who ever made Sakura this way was so dead._

"_Wait- what the hell, why am I thinking this way. I'm going to kill guy because he hurt Sakura and Sakura's my teammate. Oh screw it all I'm just going kill the guy._

Flash Back End That guy is so DEAD- 

"But this is what I don't get" said Shikamaru breaking me from my thoughts.

"What" asked Neji

I then felt a small tug on my shirt. I over my shoulder to see Taro"

"Hn"

"I'm hunger"

"Well-"

"Hey Taro's hunger" I said interrupting Shikamaru

"Oh, Iva there are some sandwiches in the kitchen can get them please"

"Ok daddy" said Iva then headed to the kitchen

"Daddy" said Neji

"Yeah, when me and Iva first met-" said Shikamaru

"You mean when we were fighting those one dudes," yelled Naruto

"No dumbass when I was went go pick her up from Asuma's house. Well as I was saying I picked her up on the way here she told me about her father that sounded like me well we put our heads together and found that I am her father"

Than Iva walked in the room with 9 sandwiches. She gave one everybody. I guess Taro got tired of standing because he sat down everywhere he was standing and eat his sandwich.

"Taro" I said and stood up

"Yes"

"Take my seat" I walked over to the wall and leaned on it with my arms crossed over my chest. Taro walked over to my seat, which was next to Nami's, who was sitting in Naruto's lap. And sat in it.

"Ok Shikamaru what were you going to tells" said Neji

"Oh, yeah. Well this what I don't get. Why did the girls tell the children so much about us but didn't tell them our names? I think it would be much better to them our names then just stuff about us." Said Shikamaru

"You have a point there, Shikamaru," I said

"Do you guys remember when I told you about when me and Iva figured out that I was her father"

We nodded

"Well after that she told some stuff that Ino and them didn't want us to find out"

"Like what," asked Neji

From the corners of my eyes I could see Taro shifting uncomfortable in his sit

"Who the people are, their plans, what they want with the girls and these rules" 

"So who are these bastards" said Naruto

"Iva, Nami, Haru and Takai don't know who they are they just see them but Taro knows their names, what they look like, their plans, what they want with their mothers, and what these rules are" Everybody turned towards Taro

"I'm not telling you anything about them and IVA YOU PROMISED" said Taro but yelled at the last part

"I'm sorry, me and Nami just wanted to do what was right," said Iva, she was crying

"Nami how could you," said Haru

"I'm sorry, Haru" said Nami crying into Naruto's chest

"YOU KNOW IF SUMIKO WAS STILL ALIVE SHE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING," yelled Iva

"No she wouldn't. She would have never disobeyed mom. Do you even know what _hurt_ means to _them_?" said Taro. He looked very mad

"Yes, it means beat up. Mom told me so"

"She told you wrong. _Hurt _to _them_ means" Taro took a moment. His fists were in fists "Kill, die, dead. You fell into their trap. Now _they_ going to kill our moms" And with that Taro ran out the front door

Iva had her hands over her mouth "what have I done I'm so troublesome". She then ran over to Shikamaru and cried in shirt

It happened so fast. I didn't have time to react. First there was yelling and screaming. Then Taro runs out the door and Iva becomes depressed. I then ran after Taro.

I was outside calling Taro's name but he didn't respond. From the corners of my eyes I could see a black and white blur running around the corner. I started heading towards that corner

Sakura's going to kill me when she finds out that I lost Taro. Besides wasn't Taro wearing white pants and a black shirt? That could have been him running around the corner.

Taro's P.O.V 

The one word that was in my head when I ran out of Shikamaru's house 'hospital' and that's where I'm headed. But I can sense Sasuke chakra nearby.

Why is he following me? I need to get to mom and fast. They might be there already.

With that said I ran faster- but I hit something more like someone. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at me.

"Where were planning on going" came Sasuke emotionless voice.

"H-How did you get h-here so fast" I asked

"I'm an Anbu. I need to be fast. Now where you going"

"No where, get out of my way"

I stood up and ran past Sasuke but he was in front of me in a flash. To me it looked like he didn't even more his feet.

"Taro, where were you going"

"No where, ok"

"Then do you keep trying to get away from me"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Why should I tell you, you're not my father"

"According to Shikamaru yes I am"

"How do you know he could be lying"

"I doubt that. Remember when you told me about you dad"

"Yeah but does that have to do with this"

"You told me that your father left your mom for power and revenge"

"Yeah"

"I left for power and revenge too. I was gone for 2 or 3 years. Your mom and Naruto tired so many times to knock some sense into me. But it never worked. Finally Shikamaru made a plan for Naruto and your mom to bring me back and it worked. Not even the 5th had a better idea then Shikamaru's"

"So are sayings that you believe Shikamaru"

"Yeah but I'm telling you this only once so you better pay attention"

I nodded

"Let's go back to Shikamaru's but you don't have to answer any of their questions if you don't want to. And that Shikamaru, the dobe, me and Neji are not going to let anything hurt your mom, Takai's mom, Iva's mom, Haru and Nami's mom"

I nodded

"Ok then let's go back then"

**At Shikamaru's**

**(Just as Sasuke left)**

"What hell just happened?" said Naruto

"Hell I know," said Shikamaru

"Well someone better tell me what the hell happened here"

"I don't think anybody knows what the hell happened here"

Unknown to Shikamaru and Naruto is that Neji was becoming very pissed.

"Dude where the hell is the teme go," said Naruto

"Hell I know," said Shikamaru

"Well what the hell do we do now"

"Hey I think I what the hell happened here"

"What the hell here then"

"Hell broke loose"

"Hey Shikamaru, want to hear a What the Hell knock knock, knock joke"

"Hell give it a try"

"Ok knock, knock"

"Who's there"

"What the hell"

"What the Hell, who"

"What the hell bitch kiss my ass"

"What the hell, Naruto"

"I know isn't it cool"

"No, it doesn't make since"

"Fine what about this one. Knock, Knock"

"Who's there"

"What the hell"

"What the hell, who"

"What the hell bitch, you steal my car"

Finally Neji had enough "STUP THE HELL UP AND STOP SAYING FUCKING HELL" yelled Neji

"Neji there are children in the room," said Naruto

"I wouldn't be talking. What about Nami and Iva"

"Sleeping" said Shikamaru and Naruto

"Ok then shut the hell up then," said Neji

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with him," said Naruto pointing to Neji

"Hell I know" replied Shikamaru

"SHUT THE HELL UP," yelled Neji

**

* * *

**

**That chapter 7****th**** hope you liked it. If you have any question's please ask. Ok here are some questions that go along with the chapter.**

**Will Taro tell the group of identities of the mystery people? Will Naruto stop saying what the hell knock, knock jokes? **

**Thanks for the reviews. Luv ya -KD**


	8. Chapter 8

Please Help Me

**Chapter 8**

"Ok then shut the hell up" said Neji ready to beat the living hell out of Shikamaru and Naruto "Dude, what the hell is wrong with him" said Naruto pointing towards Neji 

"Hell I know" replied Shikamaru

"SHUT THE HELL UP," yelled Neji

Just then Sasuke and Taro walk though the door

"Why the hell are you yelling?" asked Sasuke

"They won't stop saying hell," said Neji

"Did Naruto start to say his lame what the hell knock, knock jokes"

"Yes and their stupid. They don't make sense"

"I know, he was telling them at Kakashi-sensei's birthday last year"

"Make him shut up"

"Hey dobe"

"What do you want teme" said Naruto

"The village is banding ramen if you don't shut up"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Hey what did I say"

"Shutting up"

"Good. Well I talked to Taro and he said that he would answer your questions if he wanted to" said Sasuke changing the subject

Sasuke took his seat on the couch again. Taro sat on the floor next to the couch on the side that Sasuke was sitting on

"Ok, then. What do the people look like?" asked Shikamaru

"Well one has Black eyes and red hair-," said Taro but was interrupted by Shikamaru

"No not that. I know that's not what they really look like so tell me what do the people really look like"

"I can't say"

"Are the people males or females?" asked Neji

"Neji that's a stupid question, we already know that they are guys," said Naruto

"No we don't. All we know is that we were fighting guys. But the guys could be girls using a Jutsu to make them look like guys"

"Oh"

"So are they female or male," said Neji facing Taro

"They are males"

"Do we know any of them?" asked Neji

"Well I guess but Sasuke knows one of them"

"Sasuke" Neji then faced Sasuke

"Well the one I was fighting had the eyes of Itachi," said Sasuke remembering his fight with that one guy

"Is Itachi one of them" asked Neji facing Taro again

"I can't say," said Taro

What about Deidara is he one of them," asked Naruto remembering the guy with the clay bird

"I can't say," said Taro, looking down at his hands

"Who was the one who found a way to figure out how to tell you about us with out breaking a rule" asked Neji

"My mom" answered Taro

"What do they want with the girls?" said Shikamaru

"Not even I know," said Taro

"What about these rules" Sasuke asked, "What are they"

"The rules are just rules that my mom and aunts are surpposed to follow but they didn't. And every time they broke one something would happen us children or something happened them"

"Like" Sasuke said

"Well I remember mom coming home crying. And another time she came home late and she was bloody and there was bruises everywhere on her body. What happens to us is that they threaten our life. Mom and Anut Tenten are the ones breaking rules the most"

"Tenten and Sakura get beat the most" said Neji

"Yeah…everyday" Taro was still looking at his hands which were in fists

"Me and Taro one time tried to make them stop with the beaten but we almost got our selfs killed" said Takai

"So Takai you seen them too" said Naruto

"Yeah, seen but I don't know them like Taro does. I remember that sometimes they would come in our room and take Taro and sometimes Taro would come back to our room late" said Takai

"Hold it, hold it. You went from house to a room which is it" said Shikamaru

"Both, we lived in a house before they found us. But then they found us, we made a deal with them that if we didn't break a rule that we could still live in the house" said Haru

"Was the house far from them" asked Naruto

"Yeah" answered Taro

"Then why didn't you escape then"

"They put a jutsu on all the doors and windows. So that nobody could get in and out. And they were the only ones that could remove it" said Haru

"Then how did you guys end up living with them" asked Shikamaru

"Aunt Ino broke the first rule. So we were forced to live with them. We could hear our moms scream in pain when they beat them. But we were lucky that Taro's mom was a medical nin." Said Takai

"But we mainly heard Aunt Tenten and my mom scream in pain" said Taro

Well I guess that's all we need for now" said Shikamaru

"Smart kid" said a guy with Black hair and blue eyes. His hair was in a ponytail. He was wearing all black. Black pants, black shirt, black shoes, black coat.

"Yeah" said a guy with red hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black banada. His red hair was short and some of it covered his left eyes. He was wearing black pants (the kind that Kakashi wears) the bangeds are red and he is waering a black long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it.

"So it was pinky that found a lope hole in our rules. Well the children now know who their fathers are."

"Hn"

"What are you going to do about pinky"

"Thinking about it"

"What are we to do now"

"Keep a close eye on them"

"You mean like stalking"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that"

"No"

"Okay then tell the others are plan"

"Hai" Then both of them disappered in smoke

There was a long pause of silence in the room

But Naruto was the first to break that silence "Hey do you guys want to hear a knock, knock joke"

"It bepends on what kind of knock, knock joke" said Neji

"Son of a bitch knock, knock joke. So you want to hear it"

"NO" yelled Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke

"Well you didn't have to yell"

"Yes we did, dobe" said Sasuke

It was 8 p.m. by then

"How troublesome, you guys stayed at my house all day today" said Shikamaru

"Not all day we have to stay here till midnight to be here all day" said Naruto

"Oh joy"

Sasuke's P.O.V 

**10 p.m.**

It was getting late and all the children were alseep expect Taro or so I thought. Nami fall asleep in Naruto lap, her head was laying on Naruto's shoulder. And Haru fell asleep while leaning on Naruto. Iva fell asleep in Shikamaru's lap. Takai fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in "I'm leaving" I stood "Wait, teme I'll come with you" said Naruto 

"Daddy can I stay here with Iva" came Nami's sleepy voice

"Only if it's ok will Shikamaru" Naruto then faced Shikamaru

"It's fine with me" said Shikamaru

Naruto gently layed Nami on the couch then place a blanket over her

"Good night, daddy. Good bye, Haru" came Nami's sleep voice again before she fell back into a deep slumber. Naruto then picked up his son.

"Are you ready dobe"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto walked over to me "Hey, where's Taro"

"I don't know maybe he went to the bathroom"

"Teme" said Naruto he was pointing towards the side of the couch. I looked over towards that way and there was Taro sleeping on the floor.

"I'll wake him up" I muttered

"What the hell, teme"

"What"

"If you were asleep would you want someone to come and wake you up"

"No"

"Well I don't think he wants someone to wake him up either"

"Fine" I kneeled down next to him and gently lifted him. His head fell on my shoulder and his arms were limp next to his body. My right arm was under him holding him up and my left arm was on his back holding him in place.

Shikamaru walked us out. He stood at the foot of the door.

"Bye Shikamaru. Bye Neji" said Naruto

"Hey Shikamaru when I have problems I should come to you-" said Naruto

"NO" yelled Shikamaru and slammed the door

"Greez what's his problem" said Naruto while we were walking away

Once we were a block away Taro started muttering in his sleep

"Sumiko…" muttered Taro

"Teme" said Naruto in a low voice

"Hn"

"I think you should know something about…Sumiko" said Naruto his voice almost a whisper. His voice was never this low unless someone died or something bad happened

"And what would that be"

"Well after you and Sakura left. Hinata started telling me about what was going on but she mainly talked about Sakura and all the pain she was going though. Hinata wanted me to tell this and I'm only going to tell you this once"

I nodded"

"Itachi killed Sumiko"

I could feel all the anger in me builded up. Itachi was for sure going to die. First he killed our entire clan. Then he kills Sumiko. Now what…

"Ah teme" from the way he was looking at me he could see the anger on my face.

"Hn" I said and masked my emotions

"Well there's more but I think Sakura-chan should tell it" Then he was gone in a puff of smoke

"Great" I said and was headed towards the hostipal

Sakura's P.O.V 

_Where are they. I hope nothing happened to them._

Nothing happened to them. You know, Sasuke he is probably training Taro 

_Your probably right._

Sasuke is such a training freak with his hot body. And those lips you know you want to kiss them.

What are you talking about. I thought you were talking how he is a training freak not about his body.

You know you still love him.

Yes I do but he could be married already.

If you were so afaird of that then why did you tell Taro so much about him I don't know why 

Maybe because you want Taro to find his dad.

I do want him to find his dad because I want him to know that he has a father 

Hey I have a question.

What Since Taro grew up with mainly women do think he will turn gay WHAT! Are calling my son gay 

Our son and no I am not calling our son gay I am just wondering if he will turn out gay

No he will not! He will be a ladies man. And when we lived with **them**, there were other men so he did not just grow up with women he grew up with men too.

Yeah men that wanted to- I thought we both agreed to never talk about that again **Well you will have to tell someone ** No I won't Hinata-chan is the only person that needs to know. **You do that Ino and Tenten know too, right** Yeah but they have their own problems to worry about **Well I'm going to talk to Sasuke's inner about** WHAT! No you can't I should tell him in person **You better but if you don't I'm bring out the big guns and telling Sasuke's inner** Sasuke-kun has a inner **Yeah, most people have an inner but some people just don't relize it** I guess I should some more while I wait for them 

I stopped talking to my inner and started to the read a book.

What Sakura is reading: She stepped out side the house trying to figure where the hell I was. I could feel someone come up behind me when- Knock knock 

**Sorry readers it took so long to update. Kill me if you want but I will try to update sooner. I been so busy lately and forgot to update the story. Well best of luck to you for the year of 2008. And thanks for the reviews I love them. **

**Luv ya**

**KD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Help Me **

**Chapter 9**

Sakura's P.O.V What Sakura is reading: I stepped out side the house trying to figure where the hell I was. I could feel someone come up behind me when- Knock knock knock I jumped a little which caused my book to fall out of my hands. My heart was beating fast. I took deep breaths to slow down my heart beeps. I grabbed my book off the floor once my heart beats were back to normal and sat up in my bed "Come in" I yelled

The door opened to reveal Tenten.

"Tenten-san?"

"Sakura-chan I over heard Naruto and Tsunade talking-" said Tenten she rushed over to my bedside

"Hold it." I stopped her "you were spying on Naruto and Tsunade-sama"

"No not really I was just walking by"

"Sure you were"

"I was not but anyway I heard Naruto and Tsunade talking about a trial"

"A trial?"

"Yeah a trial. Do you know what a trial is"

"FOREHEAD BROW ARE YOU IN HERE" yelled non-other then Ino

"Yeah Ino-pig I am and Tenten-san is too" 

"Oh ok" then Ino came walking in with Hinata following

"Hinata?" said Tenten and me

"Hi Sakura-san, Tenten-san"

"What are you guys talking about" asked Ino

"Sakura-chan was just about to tell me what a trial is," said Tenten

"Well a trial is when the elders decide the fate of a missing Nin or a traitor from the village. Most of time the fate is death but sometimes it is just house arrest for people that have husbands or kids."

"Would that trial be for us since we were missing Nin" asked Hinata

"Possible. I have also seen trials with people that have families like husbands and children but that person's fate was still death"

"So are you saying we have a 50/50 chance of survival," asked Tenten

"Yes"

"But the children" said Hinata worried

"I can't die yet I still have to teach Iva all the wonders of life," said Ino close to tears

"If we do…die, who would get the children" asked Tenten

"They would either go with their fathers or they will be adopted by a foster family" I replied

"I don't want to die," said Ino crying now. Hinata put an arm around her comforting her.

"Either do I but we still have chances of survival"

"Tenten-san did you hear when the trial was going to take place" asked Hinata still comforting Ino

"Well not really but Naruto was totally against the idea. But Tsunade-sama said that is was the duty of the Hokage to do this but I think he said in 2 days or something like that. They were walking away"

"Tenten when did you hear this" I asked

"Yesterday"

"Wouldn't that mean tomorrow is the trial" said Ino, who finally stopped crying

"Why is it so soon don't you think Naruto would have wanted it to be later" said Tenten

"I don't know" I said

"Don't you think that they would say something to us about that" said Tenten

"Not unless they were trying to keep the trial a secret"

"But why would they do that"

"Probably because if they village found out they would be upset or something like that"

"I can why they would be upset," said Ino

"Why" I asked

"Because you're the best medic Nin and you even surpassed Tsunade-sama. The Hyugas would never let one of the main branch members' die. And my family would never let me die either. Gai-sensei, Lee, Takai and Neji would never let Tenten and we would never let Tenten die either" said Ino.

"Thanks Ino" said Tenten

"I think we should go to bed now it's late. We will talk about this more tomorrow " said Hinata. She got up with Ino and Tenten following. They said their good byes and good nights then they left.

I sat there for a few minutes just looking out the window. _Why do I feel like someone or something is watching me? Maybe it's an Anbu. I wonder where Taro and Sasuke are? I wonder if we really will die because of this stupid trial? But why keep it a secret I think the village should know and have a sayin-_

I was knocked out of my thoughts from a knock on the door

"Come in" I yelled 

I couldn't believe my eyes. What I saw. Sasuke was carrying Taro, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. Sasuke looked like a real father. A small smile was plastered on my face.

"What" said Sasuke emotionless

"Nothing" 

He handed me Taro. I lied him on the bed with me. His head was in my lap with the rest of his body under the covers. I ran my hand throw his hair again and again. Sasuke was walked over to the wall that was nearest to my bed and leaned against it.

"My little baby boy…"

"Sakura there is something we need to talk about," said Sasuke after a while 

"Sure what is it" I didn't look up at him I kept my eyes on my son's face

"Was it Itachi that killed Sumiko"

I felt my eyes get wide. _How the hell did he find out about that I never told anyone expect…Hinata. But why…did she honestly think that Sasuke could help_

"Did he or did he not" said Sasuke

"He did" I said trying 

"Is it true that Taro and Sumiko are my children"

"Yes"

"Sakura I know there is more that you need to tell me so I guess you should tell me now"

"How do you know there is more" I ask

"Because Naruto and Hinata told him so I know there is more"

'_Hinata! Why would she do this to me she knows that I should be the one to tell him'_

"Well I guess your right you should know" Sasuke then out his full attention on me

"Well when I first found out that I was pregnant I knew my parents were going to be angry at me. I was going to tell you a few days later but then a storm hit and I didn't so planned to tell you the next day. Well that same night…Itachi showed up at my door. He threated me that I would the kill you, my parents, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. So I accepted. When I got where all the other Astukai members were I saw Tenten, Ino and Hinata. They told us the rules and stuff and on the way to their base Tenten started throwing up so we made camp. Tenten told us that she was on her second month. We told each other oabout us being pregnant. 2 months passed and we thought that you would never find us since we hadn't heard anything about you when I asked villagers in villages. Tenten was starting to show so I knew it was about time to leave them. We left in the middle of the night while that weird guy Tobi was watching us. We got pretty far that we weren't able to find. We rented a house and stayed there till the children were born . But they found us again. So and you might know the rest."

Sasuke didn't say anything

"This is something that I never told anybody so I would listen if I were you. When Taro and Sumiko were about 1 I went out to go shopping with Taro to get some fresh air…well I ran Itachi. When he saw Taro his lite up I don't know why but I found out later why. He told me a threat that I should pass on to the others I did but they caught us just as were going to leave. The days that we stayed with them we found out what they really wanted us for."

"What would that be"

"Itachi was going to give Hinata to the lightening Country if they could have a base in that country"

"But why would the lightening country want Hinata" asked Sasuke

"Because they for a long time wanted to know the sercets of the Byakugan" I answered

"They were going to give Ino to village hidden in the mist because the leader's son needed a wife if the they got some an army of strong men. They were going to keep Tenten. For a reason I don't know."

"What about me"

I looked out the window "They were going to give me to _him_"

"Who is _him_"

"You have meet him before"

"Who is _him_? Where have I met him before?"

"I am pretty sure you will meet him in time" I said facing the window "Sasuke I want to show you something" I said turning towards him

"Hn"

"In my clothes over there in one of the back pockets there should be a wallet, could you bring it over here please"

He walked over to my clothes and looked though them to find my wallet. Once he found the wallet he brought it over to me. 

I was about to open the wallet when I saw Sasuke about to walk back to the wall. I quickly grabbed his hand. He stopped and down at me.

"Sit down I need to show you something" I said softly

"Hn" He sat down at the corner of my bed

I opened my wallet; the picture of team 7 when I was 12 fell out.

Sasuke grabbed the picture before I could "Is this you wanted to show me if it is I already seen it" he said holding the picture up

"No" I said holding a piece of paper folded into 4s. 

Sasuke took the paper from my hand and unfolded it. Inside was a drawing of people. There was 2 small people and 2 big people. They were standing in a line. On the left side there was a girl with black hair and onyx eyes, she was smiling and looked happy. Above her said Me. The guy next to her had black hair and onyx eyes too but he wasn't smiling he had a frown instead. He had a ninja headband with leaf sign on it. Above him it read Daddy. The guy was holding hands with the women next to him. The woman was not as tall as he was. She had light pink hair and emerald eyes, she was smiling. Above her it said Mommy. The last person was a boy he had black spiky hair and onyx eyes, just like the other guy he wasn't smiling either, he was frowning. Above him it said Taro. In the background it was house. The title of the picture was 'Family'.

When I saw Sasuke was done looking at the picture I said "That was a picture Sumiko made when I told her about you. She was so happy she had a father."

"So this picture was a picture of _our_ family" said Sasuke

"Yes, Sumiko would have been so happy to finally have meet you"

"Hn"

"Look on the back"

He turned over the picture

It read:

_Dear Daddy,_

_Hi daddy, I can't wait to finally to meet you. Mommy said we would be able to meet you soon. Mommy says that you and Taro act a lot a like and that Taro looks like you too. I asked mommy what I had of you, she said that I had your eyes and your kindness. Mommy is helping me write this, she is helping me with the grammer and ever thing. She is teaching me and Taro how to read and write. Mommy really misses you. And when we met you can you ples help us. Mommy walkd out of the rom so she dosnt kow wat I am witig. Mommy is hrt prty bad lee. The bad peple hrt mommy and she jst sits ter tacin the pain. On mommys leg ter is a big scar hat was fom thum._

_Your dagter_

_Sumko_

_P.S. Mommy says your hair loks like a chikn butt._

"A chicken butt my hair does not look like a chicken's ass" said Sasuke

"Well when you put that way yes it does"

"Hn" Sasuke kept looking at the letter. I really didn't read what Sumiko wrote because it was made for Sasuke to read.

"Can I have this" he asked breaking the silence

"Sure and I want to show you something else" I pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke

He took it and looked at it. It was a picture of Sumiko and Taro when they were 2 years old. Sasuke kept looking at the picture.

"You can have that one too if you want" I said

"Thanks"

Sasuke's P.O.V

If what Sumiko said was true that Sakura has a scar on her legs then I guess Sumiko wants me to kill these people that did this to Sakura but the problem is which leg is it. I have see if what Sumiko said was true are not. I can't just ask Sakura if I could see her legs she would totally freak. She probably think as me as a prevert. But it is worth the shot

"Sakura, Sumiko said that you had a scar on your leg, is that true"

"What if I said it wasn't true"

"Sakura it has to be true your own daughter told me by a letter"

"Well what makes you think I am going to show you my leg"

"Sakura if you want to live then you have to tell me"

"What do you mean"

"I am saying that if it is true that you have a scar on your leg then maybe the village can find who did it and that would mean that the scar was a clue to the person who did it to you"

"Yeah right Sasuke the scar is only a line nothing else"

"Fine but still let me see"

"Why should I"

"Do this for Sumiko"

"Fine but only for Sumiko" she said after a while

She got out of the bed and stood up. She rolled the pant legs up. She then turned towards me. I show nothing I told her to turn around. She did what she was told. I looked at the back of her legs there was a huge O on her left leg and on her right leg there was a huge R.

"Can I get into bed now" she asked

"Yeah" O, R what does that mean?

"What did you see" she asked

"Nothing" I lied

"There too was something I can tell by look in your eyes"

I said nothing

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Sasuke I think you should know something" I said breaking the silence

"Hn"

"I am going into trial"

I looked at his face, his face showed shock but the shock quickly disappeared.

"When is it"

"Tomorrow"

"Hn"

Taro then started to wake up

"M-mom" he said still sleepy

"Hmm"

"Where are we"

"Back at the hospital"

"Oh, I love you" he then hugged me

"I love you tooo" i hugged him back, "And I will love you forever till death do us apart" I then kissed his forehead.

"Mom"

"Yes"

"I am Sasuke's son"

"Yes, you are. You and Sumiko are both Sasuke's children"

"That would mean that you and Sumiko are both Uchihas," said Sasuke

"S-Sasuke" said Taro surprised

"Taro, as my son would like your name to be changed to Uchiha and train under me to get stronger," said Sasuke

Taro looked at me

"This isn't my decision this is yours." He looked uncertain "Taro didn't you say that you wanted your father to train you to get stronger so you could have revenge"

With that I saw a spark in Taro eyes

"I will change my name to Uchiha but only if my mom become a Uchiha too" said Taro

"Taro your mom can only become an Uchiha if we get married," said Sasuke

"Taro, sweetie, me and Sasuke haven't even dated yet"

"Then no I don't want to be an Uchiha," said Taro

"That's fine by me but if you change your mind just come to talk to me" with that Sasuke left the room

**Okay people I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for soooo long. I have been so busy with projects for school and confirmation. Oh did I tell you that I am getting confirmed this year, yeah in April. I will be going on spring vaction so it will be while till the next chapter comes out. I'll will be leaving 3/21/08. And I would have to say that this chapter was not really my best ever and I am not saying either that it has been my worst. Oh well I don't really have a care in the world. Thanks so much for all those that read my story. It means so much to me that people read it. Thanks to you all**

**Luv ya**

**KD**


	10. Chapter 10

Please Help Me

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 10**

**The Next Day:**

The raven-haired shinobi was walking around the village deep in thought, looking tired.

'_This better be good to wake me like that' thought Sasuke_

In about a minute he was going to meet Naruto at the training grounds so Naruto could tell something really important. That he had to wake Sasuke up 5 in the morning, to tell him to meet him at the training grounds at noon. Sasuke wasn't happy about that. That same morning the girls were going to tell the children about the trial.

Sasuke walked to the training grounds a minute later still think about that morning

**Flash Back:**

_Naruto walked though the Uchiha's house trying to find the Uchiha's bedroom. Finally Naruto came to the right door. He walked in to see Sasuke sleeping. He was sleeping on his stomach, his covers covered his bottom half but you could see some of his boxers, he no shirt on, his pillow was on top of his head, covering it up, his right arm was hanging off the side of the bed and his left arm was on top of his pillow (the_ one covering his head)_. _

_Naruto stood in the doorway "TEME GET UP" yelled Naruto_

_Nothing happened_

"_TEME" he yelled louder this time_

_Still nothing_

"_TEME THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE GET UP" he yelled walking closer to his bed, he was afraid if the Uchiha woke up he would need to be closer to the door to escape, he didn't want to be killed for waking up Sasuke_

"_Umm SASUKE-TEME, KAKASHI-SENSEI IS TAKING OF HIS MASK QUICK GET UP BEFORE YOU MISS IT" he was now at the foot of the bed_

_Nothing_

'_Man, what is with him? Nothing works…unless…' Naruto thought_

"_Sasuke-teme, Kida is asking Sakura-chan out" _

_Sasuke moved this right arm onto his pillow. _

'_Jackpot'_

"_Sasuke- teme, Sakura-chan is getting raped"_

_Sasuke moved his leg this time_

'_Hmm we maybe getting somewhere but still he is not getting up…what if…"_

_He put his hands together making some hands signs_

"_Transformation Jutsu" yelled Naruto_

_He than transformed into Sakura, she was wearing a button-upped shirt that was a little too big. The shirt wasn't buttoned up, under that was nothing, no bra nothing but it showed some skin but no too much and she was only underwear._

_Naruto walked over to Sasuke's sleep form_

'_Come on Naruto, you can do this, its now or never' he thought_

_Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder_

_Naruto took a breath "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" Naruto was shaking Sasuke's shoulder lightly _

"_Sasuke-kun, I know you always wanted me and I want you…now"_

_Sasuke's head lifted up, making the pillow fall off this head. His slowly opened his eyes. He put his elbows under him to support his weight. He looked half-asleep and half wake_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun"_

_He than saw what Sakura was wearing a.k.a. Naruto, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were getting pink. He was wide-awake now._

"_Sasuke-kun…" said Naruto moving closer to him_

_His eyes were still wide and his cheeks were a lit pink color_

_Naruto put his finger under Sasuke's chin, lifting his face to look up at him._

_Than in a husky voice Naruto said, "Come here bad boy"_

_His face was back to normal. His were eyes focused on me._

"_Sasuke-kun, come on bad boy you know you want me, come on, right here, right now, we could do it and have another kid"_

_He punched Naruto right in face with much force that he broke the window behind him._

"_Naruto what the hell are you doing," he asked_

"_Trying to get you up" Naruto said, he put his hands on his hips, he stilled looked like Sakura_

"_I don't think that is getting someone up and why the hell, do need me up. Get the Hyuuga up or the Nara" _

"_Because-"_

"_Because nothing"_

_Silence _

"_Well, now I know that you still like Sakura-chan," said Naruto walking away, he was back to himself now_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto's back_

"_You will tell no one what happened tonight" ordered Sasuke_

"_Umm I don't know maybe Sakura-chan might need to know this"_

"_Maybe Hinata needs to know what happened on Christmas last year"_

_Naruto turned around and walked back Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke glared right back_

"_Fine I won't tell Sakura-chan and you won't tell Hinata-chan, deal" said Naruto holding out this hand_

"_Deal" said Sasuke shaking his hand._

"_You're probably wondering why I am here," said Naruto not mad anymore_

_Sasuke nodded_

"_Come to the training grounds at noon" _

_Sasuke nodded_

**Flash Back End**

At the Training Grounds

"TEME WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled the blond

"Hn"

"YOU'RE 15 SECONDS LATE"

"So"

"SO" yelled Naruto "SO So, so So, SO YOUR LATE" he said in his inside voice than yelled again

"15 seconds late and your already yelling at me"

Naruto was silent

"Your worst than a woman" said a new, lazy voice

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here" asked Sasuke

"The girls wanted me to tell you that the children were coming"

"Damn it," yelled Naruto and Sasuke

"Yeah but the funny part is that Neji is bring them" laughed Shikamaru

"Really" laughed Naruto too

Sasuke smirked at the thought of the Hyuuga forced to bring the children with him to the training grounds

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear" spoke Shikamaru pointing to the West Side of the training grounds

Sasuke and Naruto looked and sure enough there was Neji following him was 5 children

"Neji's face doesn't look to happy" spoke Naruto

"No it doesn't" replied Shikamaru

As they got closer you hear

"Ne-"Said Iva

"-Ji" finished Nami

"Your hair is so pretty, I wish I had hair like yours" spoke Iva

"I know you could put it in a ponytail or something, like your mom does to your hair, Iva" said Nami

Neji closed his eyes, getting pissed

"Your right, it's so long and pretty, you know you would pretty as a girl with this hair, Ne-"smiled Iva

"-Ji" said Nami

Neji's eyes snapped open, he curled his hands into tight fists, keeping himself from punching the 2 little girl, god forbid that Ino and Hinata found that Neji wanted to hit their little girls.

"Ah we better get them away from him before he rips their heads off" suggested Naruto

"Your right" answered Shikamaru

"Hn" replied Sasuke, enjoying the scene, it wasn't everyday that Neji was a called pretty or a girl

"HEY IVA, NAMI" yelled Naruto

Iva and Nami, who were playing with Neji's hair, looked up to see Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. A small blush appeared on their faces when they saw Sasuke.

They ran up to Naruto and Shikamaru, stealing some glances at Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree looking at Neji and the 3 boys with him coming nearer.

"H-h-hi" said Nami messing with her fingers, looking at Sasuke shyly

"What do you want?" asked Iva putting her hands on her hips; she was defiantly Ino's daughter

"Wow, where did that attitude come from" asked Naruto "When we first met her she was all acting cute, nice and smart. Now she is acting like Ino"

"Oh the attitude you saw before when we first met her that was just for show. She acts all innocent first than she turns into Ino, troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Daughter like Mother, Mother like daughter" spoke Sasuke before Shikamaru could "Or however that saying goes"

Iva's face went red as Sasuke spoke. That was the first time Sasuke had spoke while she was there. Shikamaru had seen this.

"Oh" he said, mainly to himself

"What" asked Naruto, not getting it

"Nothing"

"But you said "oh"

"So what if I did"

Naruto, starting to use his head decided it was hopeless and said nothing

"You know, manly you could do something with your hair" spoke Iva looking at Neji

Wide eyed Neji spoke "What?!"

"I said you could really do something with your hair" answered Iva

"No, no, no I got what that meant, I mean the manly thing"

"Oh that, yeah that is your new name"

"Since when?"

"Since now"

"But why manly?"

"Well I couldn't call you girly, could I" she asked

Neji's skin went from a creamy white to a red as a red rose

Naruto and Shikamaru fell over with laughter. They were both rolling over on the ground.

"Manly" laughed Naruto

"You could call him gay" laughed Shikamaru

"Or a fag" Naruto laughed harder

Neji's fists were white as snow and were shaking. He was looking at Naruto and Shikamaru on the ground rolling around and laughing.

Sasuke walked up to Neji and a put a hand on his shoulder

"It's not worth it…manly" smirked Sasuke

There were more laughter coming from the ground

Neji swing at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged easily, his sharingan activated. Neji had his Byakugan activated also.

"Pineapple head, do something" yelled Iva, tugging on Shikamaru's shirt.

"Pineapple head" laughed Naruto harder; he was holding his stomach from laughing so hard "I thought she called you daddy"

"She did that was for show too, she doesn't think much of me as a father"

"But pineapple head" laughed Naruto

"Stop them before, handsome is hurt" she yelled

Everybody was still. Shikamaru who was getting up from the ground, looked at Iva

Sasuke and Neji had stopped fighting, looking over at Iva. Naruto was still on the ground but not laughing, looking at Iva.

Iva's face turned red again, than she realized what she had said. "Did I say handsome I meant…umm…umm?" she said searching her mind for some word "Emo, yes emo"

"HAHA SASUKE-TEME SHE CALLED YOU EMO" laughed Naruto

"Shut it, dobe"

"Yea, shut it, whiskers" said Iva

"Whiskers" laughed Shikamaru, falling onto the ground again

"Whiskers" smirked Sasuke and Neji

"OH I AM GOING TO KILL THA-," yelled Naruto getting up

"Cool it, whiskers" spoke Shikamaru

"Idiots" spoke Taro for the first time

"Oh Taro-kun, help me whiskers is going to hurt me" yelled Iva running to Taro

Taro glared at her "Get the hell away from me, you dirt bag"

"Taro, watch your language, I got lecture from Sakura already I don't need another one" spoke Sasuke in a stern voice

Taro looked at Sasuke than away

"What Sakura-chan gave you lecture" asked Naruto

"Hn"

"Hahahahaha Sasuke-teme got a lecture" laughed Naruto

"You know dobe, after these years you still act like a kid"

"Do not, I don't do pranks anymore like I use to"

"Yea right, what about this morning"

"Well that really wasn't a prank, I was just trying to get you up"

"What did you need me for anyway, that you had to wake me up at 5 in the morning"

"Oh yea" said Naruto getting serious "I need you to take your team and search the forest for any unwanted guests"

At the sound of this Taro was looking at Sasuke

"Hn"

"I will take that as a yes and Neji I will need you take your team and be on guard at the front gate and wait for Sasuke to return"

Takai now was also listening

"Sorry, Naruto no can do"

"What?!"

"I told my team that they could have today off"

"WHAT! Why?"

"My team has been on missions everyday, they need a break"

"Ok than I will have to check in about 8C maybe that team will do the job"

"Shikamaru, I need your team to watch over the children"

"What a drag but fine. How many of my men do you need"

"About 2 so your top 2 men"

"Fine, troublesome"

"Good, ok good luck guys and since you aren't doing anything Neji bring your top 2 men than meet me at my office."

"Hai"

Naruto than vanished in a cloud of smoke and Sasuke was walking away from the group

"Man this is troublesome, okay children follow me" said Shikamaru, walking away

"You know as much as they are our fathers they really don't act like it" said Iva

"True but they just found out so…" said Nami

Taro sneaks away from the group masking his chakra while following Sasuke. He was far away that sometimes he had to run to find Sasuke. He followed Sasuke to the Uchiha Manor where he waited outside while Sasuke changed. When Sasuke came out he was wearing his Anbu uniform and the snake mask. Than Sasuke started to run, Taro tried his hardest to keep up. Finally Sasuke reached his destination.

There was a huge building; men and women were going in there. They all looked strong and powerful. Sasuke walked into the building. Taro was hiding behind some brushes that were across from it. Than some other ninjas walked into that same building, they were big and strong looking. Taro was exhausted, his chakra was low but that didn't stop him from going into the building.

Taro was walking towards the builds when strong arms grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Taro looked at the person, who had stopped him. He glared at him.

"Where do you think your going" the man had asked. He had short blond hair with a wolf mask on; he too had an Anbu uniform

He released Taro's shoulder than gripped Taro's arm tightly.

"Don't glare at me" he gripped Taro's arm tighter

Taro put his hand on the guy's hand trying to pry it off. Taro winced as the man only tightened his grip

"Yea who is the one glaring now?" the man said

He tightened his grip again cutting off the blood flow of Taro's arm. Taro winced even more.

**Sorry that this one is so late, how long did it take to finish this up, too damn long. Sorry I was busy and crap like that I had to visit my grandparents in Canton, than I had to go visit my grandma, uncle and aunt in Kentucky after that my family decided to go visit my other family in Colorado. The other 2 trips it was just me. It was fun but it got me really behind so yea. I am going to do 2 chapters to make it up to you and maybe a 3 if I can keep focused. I hope you like the Chapter. Thanks for waiting so long ;p **

**Luv ya,**

**KD**


	11. Chapter 11

Please Help Me

**Please Help Me **

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Taro was walking towards the builds when strong arms grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Taro glared at the person who had stopped him._

"_Where do you think your going" the man had asked. He had short blond hair with a wolf mask on; he too had an Anbu uniform on._

_He released Taro's shoulder than gripped Taro's arm tightly._

"_Don't glare at me" he than gripped Taro's arm tighter_

_Taro put his hand on the guy's hand trying to pry it off. Taro winced as the man only tightened his grip_

"_Yea who is the one glaring now?" the man said_

_He tightened his grip again cutting off the blood flow of Taro's arm. Taro winced even more._

Taro's P.O.V"Let go of me" Taro said wincing

"You should be at the academy, I'll take you there"

"No, damn it let me go"

"For a kid you sure have a mouth. I probably guessing that your mom is a drunken slut cause no mother would ever let their kid have a mouth like yours"

"Shut the hell up, bastard"

The man tightened his grip again

"Don't talk to me like that and maybe you should let us _meet_"

"I said shut the hell up"

'_I will never let him meet my mom' thought Taro_

"You might hear some noise but that's okay, your probably used to it" said the guy. By the way he said this Taro could tell he was smiling under his mask

'THAT BASTARD HOW DARE HE!!" thought Taro

Taro than punched him in the face

"For a little kid I didn't really expect that but now I am really starting to get pissed" He griped Taro's arm tighter than was a snap. He had broken Taro's arm. Taro's arm was limp in the guy's hand.

Taro gave a small scream.

Taro fought the pain and said "You know for an Anbu you really suck. Your never on guard, you know an emery could have disguised himself as a child and you would have never known. I bet my dad could beat you down without even breaking a sweat""You think so, kid? Well I got news for you, I am the toughest guy in this village. Your father is probably a wimp like you. So kid put your money where your mouth is, met me here with your father tonight" He gripped Taro's arm tighter. Taro gave another small cry."And if I win I get to play with you mom""I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP," yelled Taro. Taro reached behind his back and took a kunai from his back pocket. He had always put one there in case of emergency and this was one. He stabbed the guy's hand making him let go of Taro.

Taro dropped to the ground than yelled, "You're never going to meet my mom"

Taro looked at his arm where a big bruise was forming and it was broken, great

'_Mom is not going to be happy about this' _thought Taro

"You little" the guy said angry, he than grabbed Taro's neck, choking him.

Taro's feet were off the ground. Taro was kicking his legs, trying to kick the man. The guy's hands around Taro's neck kept getting tighter.

Taro thought for sure that he was going to die but than the guy dropped him. "I really don't have time for brats like you" He was walking again

Taro fell to ground taking in deep breaths to get the oxygen that he needed.

"BE HERE TONIGHT WITH YOUR DAD AND WE WILL SEE WHO IS STRONGER" the man yelled

Taro watched as he left '_He never said what time so Sasuke and me will be here around 8'_

Taro got up and kept his broken arm at his side and making sure it didn't move.

Taro than walked across to the building. He walked inside, looking around. There was a desk in middle of room where a lady and a man were talking. On the right side of him there were couches and chairs the same for the left side

He walked right up to the desk

"Um excuse me," He asked politely

"Yes" said the lady

"Can I see Sasuke?" He asked

"Sasuke?" she repeated

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha" He said

"Do you have appointment?" she asked

"No but-"

"Than you can't see Mr. Uchiha. Maybe you should head back to the academy before they find out that you are missing"

'_What is this academy place, people keep talking about' thought Taro_

"Can I please see him"

"Why should I let you?

"Because"

"Because why" the woman eyed him suspiciously

"Because I am his son," said Taro admitting the truth

"And how am I supposed to believe you"

"Because I look like him"

"So-"

"Hold it" said a male voice

The lady blushed a deep red color "Raidon-kun"

Taro turned his head to the left, there was a man wearing an anbu outfit, looking ready for a mission. The mask he wore had a lizard on it.

"Hold it, Takako" he said again "He does have a point. He does look like Sasuke-sama"

"But Raidon-kun, Sasuke-sama never had a son, well at least he never said so…"

"Takako, do you really think that Sasuke-sama would just say that he had a son right out in the open. He probably never said anything to protect him and his mother, too many people hate Sasuke-sama…"

"Your right but I still don't believe he is Sasuke-sama's son"

"But anyway I am headed to Sasuke-sama so I can take you with me" said the guy to Taro

Taro was silent

"See he acts just like his father always silent"

The guy walked behind the desk where 2 halls were, one on the left side and one on the right, he went though the right and Taro followed him.

--

--

--

Taro and the lizard masked guy had been walking for about 5 minutes and Taro could tell that guy was about to say something every 10 seconds but nothing could come out.

Finally he got the courage to say something "Uchiha-kun, if you don't mind me asking but…where did you get that bruise from…the one on your neck I mean"

"I got in a fight"

"Oh, I don't really think your father would like to see that unless he already knows about it"

Taro just nodded

"Oh wait here please, Uchiha-kun" said the guy he than went though the door that Taro was facing.

Taro leaned against the wall hugging his broken arm

"Taro?" said a familiar voice

Taro's head snapped up to see Neji standing there in front of him.

"What are you doing here, your supposed to be with Shikamaru and the rest of the kids." Said Neji

**Meanwhile with Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was taking the children to the park so they could play and where also he sleep while his 2 best men could take care the children. He had no idea that Taro had got away. His mind wasn't really on the children it was sleeping under a shady tree with the cool breeze on his face.

Takai, who was at the back, looked around looking for the black haired boy which he couldn't find.

'_Maybe he is still at the training grounds'_

Takai turned around and walked back towards the training grounds

**With Taro and Neji**

"I followed Sasuke" answered Taro

"Oh than I guess-wait what did you just say" asked Neji

"I followed Sasuke"

"No way you followed Uchiha and he didn't even know"

"Yea"

"No way" There was than a little sparkle in Neji's eyes

"Umm Neji" said Taro

"Oh right I should probably take you back"

"Yea"

'_At least Neji didn't notice the bruise' _thought Taro

"Ok Taro hold on"

"Wha-"

Than they were gone

Raidon came back out a minute later

"Ok Uchiha-kun you can come in now" said Raidon

He looked around but couldn't find Taro

"Uchiha-kun?"

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru and the children or should I say Haru, Nami and Iva got to the park. Shikamaru's 2 best men were already there. 1 was a girl and the other was a guy. While they were waiting they were on the swings well actually the girl was while the guy pushed. When they saw Shikamaru they stopped and walked over to Shikamaru and the children. They both bowed at Shikamaru and Shikamaru just nodded his head.

"Okay, this is Naomi" said Shikamaru addressing the girl "And this is Botan and these are Nami, Haru, Iva, Takai and Taro. Haru and Nami are the twins, Haru has the blond hair while his sister is the one with the blueish hair. Iva is the girl with the brown hair not to mention my daughter" said Shikamaru

Botan and Naomi looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes than quickly went back to normal.

"Takai is the boy with the brown hair and Taro is the one with the black hair. I really wouldn't try to talk to them if I were you they really don't talk much" said Shikamaru without looking back at the kids Shikamaru walked off and laid down in the shade.

Naomi looked at the children than with her fingers counted up the names, which was 5 than subtracted the kids that stood before her. Which meant 2 were missing. While she was doing this. Botan bowed to Iva "Nice to meet you Nara-san"

Naomi walked over to Shikamaru. Even though she hated to interrupt her captain while he was relaxing but this was important.

"Nara-sama"

"You can go play with the children, while I sleep"

"But-"

"You and Botan can handle the troublesome kids"

"But Nara-sama"

"You and Botan can do it –yawn- I believe in both of you"

"Nara-sama, 2 of the 5 children are missing"

"No they probably went to the bathroom or something"

"You sure about this, cause this is not setting very good in my stomach"

"Yes I am sure"

"Ok, than" said Naomi than walked away

'_She can't tell me that I don't have all 5 children cause I remember walking off with all if them…but I really don't remember Taro or Takai asking to go to the bathroom I really don't remember any of the children asking to go to the bathroom'_

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Naomi with the girls playing jump rope while Haru and Botan were practicing throwing shurikens

'_Wait now that I think about it I do remember not feeling Taro's and Takai's chakra when we left but I did feel Iva's, Haru's and Nami's'_

"OH SHIT I DID LOSE 2 CHILDREN! SHIT!" yelled Shikamaru sitting up

"Neji and Sasuke are so going to kill me, worse Sakura and Tenten" said Shikamaru

**With the Girls**

"WE'RE GOING DIE," cried Ino

"You don't know that," said Tenten trying to comfort Ino

"We might live, Ino-chan," said Hinata being helpful

"Right, Sakura-san" said Tenten

No answer

"Sakura-san" said Tenten looking up at Sakura

Sakura was looking at nothing just staring

"Sakur-" said Hinata

"Why do I get this feeling like I should be killing Shikamaru right now" said Sakura putting a finger to her chin

"You know Sakura I was just getting that same feeling right now," said Tenten

"What" said Ino 'We're talking about the trial not about killing Shika-kun"

"Oh"

"Yea-"

Than there was a knock that the door

"Come in," said Hinata

**With Shikamaru**

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" said Shikamaru pacing

"How could I have lost Takai and Ta-"

"YOU LOST WHO?!" yelled Neji

"Shit I'm dead"

Shikamaru turned around to see Neji with an angry face and Taro standing right beside him.

"Oh Taro thank god, I thought Sasuke and Sakura were going to kill"

"They might not but I am" said Neji pissed. He walked over to Shikamaru

"Now who did you lose" ask Neji

"Taro and Takai but since Taro is found its only Takai" said Shikamaru

Neji turned towards the 2 anbu behind him.

"Go see the Hokage and see what he wants tell him that I cant make it" said Neji

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama" the men bowed than left

"Okay you watch over the children and try not to lose any of them. I will look for Takai" said Neji and he vanished

Shikamaru just nodded his head

**With Takai**

'_Hmm where did Taro go' thought Takai_

He was in the training grounds where they had been last time

"HEY YOU" yelled a voice

Takai turned around to see a few kids around his age and older on the other side of the training grounds.

'_What do they want? Maybe they've seen Taro' thought Takai_

Takai started walking over there. When he finally got there he was about to ask about Taro but some kid spoke before him

"It took you long enough"

Takai was silent "Have you seen a boy around my age with black hair around here" he asked after a while

"Now that you mention it, I did see a kid with black hair around here he went that way " said a girl pointing towards the other side from where he came from "He also was kinda cute" she said blushing

"Hn, thanks," said Takai walking again

"Hey kid if that is your friend he is pretty luck," said some guy in the back

Takai turned "And why is that" he asked

"Cause I saw him pick a fight with an anbu, he is pretty luck the one that he picked a fight with is known to hate children. He doesn't like them so he thinks that they shouldn't be born or live. Anyway he is lucky that he actually got away alive"

"Hn Taro"

"That was name, he is so dreamy and so is his name" said the girl

"If anything happened to him I think his parents will take care of it especially his mother" said Takai

"He was hot, you should let us meet"

Takai looked at her than turned around and started walking away again. He put his hands in his pockets.

From behind him he could hear little whispers but the whispers weren't about him

"_Hey look it's _**his**_ son"_

"_Everybody get out of the way"_

"_Maybe we should run"_

"_But about the boy over there" it was that girl again_

"_He's not our problem"_

"_Everybody be quiet he's only a few feet away"_

Than everything was quiet from behind him sudden he felt somebody push him. Takai fell to the ground hard, he wasn't going down without a fight. Takai quickly put his leg in the person's path making that person trip. There was sudden aloud of gasps from the group of kids behind him. Takai stood up, brushed himself off than stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off again

"Hey kid" came a voice not to far away from him

Takai kept on walking ignoring the voice

"HEY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME"

Takai kept walking

Suddenly there was a kunai landing right in front of him. Takai felt something wet on his arm. He touched his arm and saw blood not a whole lot just a little.

"You should be glad that I wasn't aiming for you head," said the voice again

"You got good aim" said Takai picking up the kunai " but not good enough"

Takai quickly turned around and throw it. It sliced the boy's cheek that was in front of him. There were gasps again.

"You really shouldn't mess with me" said Takai putting his hands in his pants pockets and walking off.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" yelled the voice again

Than more kunais came towards Takai. Takai dodged them.

"Hn. Do you want to fight, if we do I am not holding back" said Takai

"Bring it on"

Takai turned around. He put his hands together and said "Byakugan" Suddenly there were veins all around Takai's eyes. There gasps from the groups of kids again.

"So your from the Hyuuga Clan. I have never fought a Hyuuga before. This will be fun," said the kid with a smile

"Hn"

"You know you're still kinda young to know ninja stuff," said the boy before charging towards Takai

"My mother wanted me to be prepared so she started training me at the age of 2 or 3" said Takai blocking the boys punches and kicks

They both jumped back some few feet ready to use long-range attacks. Suddenly there was a presence behind Takai. Takai looked up to see Neji, his eyes quickly went back to normal.

"Neji"

"I finally find you" said Neji out of breath

Than the whispers started up again

"_Oh my gosh its Neji Hyuuga"_

"_Why is Neji here shouldn't he be on a mission?"_

"_Neji is here he has always be my hero"_

"_Isn't he one of the toughest guys in the village"_

"_Yeah, I hear he is the captain of team 6B, if he gets promoted to 6A he will be the captain of the whole 6__th__ division anbu team."_

"_Wow"_

"_Yea, I hear Sasuke is also one of the strongest guys in the village too. He is captain of 7A"_

"_Wouldn't that mean he is the captain of all 3 teams in the 7__th__ division." _

"_Yep, A, B, and C teams even though there are captains for those teams too"_

"_Man Neji is so dreamy" it was the girl again_

"_SHUT UP, SHOKO" _

"Come on Takai, you can play ninja some other time"

"I wasn't playing"

"Come on Takai" ordered Neji

"Hn" Takai put away his kunai and shurikens and walked away with Neji

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE! WE ARENT DONE FIGHTING" the kid yelled till Neji and Takai were far away that they couldn't hear him

"Takai I don't want you near that boy" said Neji without looking at Takai

Takai looked up to Neji's face hopeing for some kind of clue.

"Don't go near him or his father. His father hates children. Wishes kids were dead. I got to see his handiwork on Taro and besides he likes to rape women. And he wonders why there are children in this world. Dumbass"

"Taro?"

"Yes, there was a big bruise on his neck. Taro for some reason decided to go to the anbu corps. And met that boy's father. That's why you shouldn't be near that boy's father"

"Hn"

**With Sasuke**

'_I thought Taro wanted to see me at my office earlier this day but I guess he ran off. When Raidon called him in he was gone'_

Sasuke walked down the hall to the Hokage's office after his mission. He opened the door to find it empty.

'_Stupid Naruto, besides there was nothing out there but I guess he was being on the safe side'_

He walked up to the desk to find a note.

**Dear Sasuke-teme**

**By the time you get this note I am probably am not in my office. If you're wondering where I am…I am in the trial doing the duty of the Hokage. Please meet up with Shikamaru and help take care of the kids.**

**Your Friend**

**Naruto**

_BELIEVE IT!_

Sasuke just stared at the note

'_Is he on drugs? Whatever, I guess I am to go meet up with Shikamaru, where ever the hell he is' _thought Shikamaru

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's tower the sun was starting to set.

'_If I was Shikamaru…where would I be…the park'_ thought Sasuke

**Stupid **

'_Man I thought I had gotten ride of you'_

**Nope**

'_Well here we go again…go the hell away'_

**Nope**

Sasuke started walking towards the park

'_Please go the hell away'_

**No**

'_Be gone inner'_

**Not working**

'_I hate you'_

**That's good to hear**

By now Sasuke was at the park. He saw Shikamaru lying in the grass under a tree. Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke.

"So how did it go" asked Shikamaru about the mission

"Nothing" answered Sasuke

"Oh"

Sasuke watched the girls play hopscotch, he than turned his attention to the boys practicing throwing kunais. Taro was throwing a kunai with his left hand, which he wasn't good with; he was good with his left hand but not as good with his right hand. He kept throwing kunais while his right hand was limp at his side.

'_Umm what's wrong with his right arm' _thought Sasuke

Sasuke started heading to where Taro was. Taro was sweating all over his face. Taro wiped his forehead off with his left hand instead of his right hand. Sasuke had seen this. As Sasuke got near, Sasuke could make out some blackish/brownish color on Taro's neck.

When Sasuke got closer Taro looked at him. Than went back to practicing. Throw after throw after throw Taro's right arm was limp at his side.

"Taro, what's wrong with your right ar-" said Sasuke but stood where he was when he saw the bruise on Taro's neck.

Taro looked at him funny.

"Taro what happened to your neck." Said Sasuke he was now right by Taro's side. It startled Taro a little but not much. Sasuke took Taro's face in his hands and lifted his chin examining his neck.

"I got in a fight"

"With who" Sasuke dropped Taro's face and looked at Taro

"I don't know"

Sasuke grabbed Taro's right arm, which Taro let out a small cry. Everyone was looking in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke let go of Taro's arm quickly.

"Taro try to move your arm" ordered Sasuke

Sasuke waited nothing happened

"Try to move it, Taro" He said again

"I am trying" said Taro wincing in pain

"That's not good" Sasuke quietly scooped Taro in his arms and ran to Shikamaru

Taro had no idea what was happening Sasuke was moving to fast. All he remembered was that he was on ground and now he was in Sasuke's arms.

"Shikamaru I am taking Taro to the hospital" spoke Sasuke than he was running again.

Sasuke didn't run as fast as he usually did. He went slowly so that he didn't make Taro's arm hurt so much.

They arrived at the hospital about a few minutes later.

Sasuke walked up to the main desk, where a nurse greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha"

"I need you to look at his right arm" said Sasuke

"Sure what is his name" she asked politely

By now everybody in the lobby was listening

"Taro, Taro Uchiha" said Sasuke

The nurse looked a taken aback. There were whispers although the room

"Oh, well right this way, Mr. Uchiha"

The nurse lead Sasuke to an empty room

Sasuke put Taro in a chair

"There will be a doctor here shortly to look at your son, Mr. Uchiha," said the nurse than left

"Why did you say my name was Uchiha, when it isn't?" asked Taro after the nurse left

"If we used Haruno you won't be treated at all"

"Why not"

"Cause Sakura is a missing Nin, the village doesn't treat missing Nin till their trial has been held and your mom's trial is going on right now. It should be getting done here soon"

"Hn"

The room went silent

Than the doctor came in

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha and Taro. Okay Taro the nurse tells me that I need to look at your arm"

Taro nodded

**With Neji and Takai**

Neji and Takai were almost to the park it was getting dark and the kids still hadn't eaten yet.

Neji and Takai walked up to the Park. Shikamaru was trying to round up all the children. Naomi and Botan had left about an hour ago. Shikamaru looked at the 3 of them seeing if he had everyone. And yes he did.

"Shikamaru where is Taro" asked Neji

"Oh Hey Neji, Takai. He is with Sasuke"

"Where did they go"

"To the hospital"

"Hn"

"I'M HUNGRY I WANT RAMEN" yelled Nami and Haru

"We are not having ramen again. I really don't see how you guys can stand it. Its sick" said Iva

"IS NOT," yelled Haru and Nami

"Is to," said Iva

"IS NOT"

"Is to"

"IS NOT" 

"Is to"

"Okay, okay enough," said Shikamaru "I'm getting a headache"

"Is not," said Haru and Nami

"Okay I guess we are having ramen for dinner," said Shikamaru

"YAY" yelled Nami and Haru jumping up and down

"NOOOOO" yelled Iva falling to her knees

"Such a drama queen" muttered Neji

**With Sasuke and Taro**

"Okay all done" said the doctor after just finishing Taro's cast and healing his bruises.

"Thank you" said Sasuke

"Your welcome"

Sasuke and Taro left the hospital 30 minutes later after paying the bill.

"What time is it now"

"7:48"

"Okay we have to get somewhere"

"We are not going anywhere till you tell me who broke your arm and gave you those bruises," said Sasuke

"Idon'tknowwhotheguywashejustcameuptomeanddidit. Hesaidhewantedtomeetmymom andplaywithher. Ihadtomakehimshutup. HesaidIwaswimpandsowereyou. SoItoldhimthat youcouldkickhisbutt. He said to meet him in front of that one building andifhewonhe couldmeetmymom. That's why you gotta beat him" said Taro talking fast

"I have no idea what you just said, what building," asked Sasuke

"The one where you work at"

"Ok" Sasuke got the snake mask and put it on than picked up Taro and put him on his back

Than Sasuke ran to the Anbu Corps.

Sasuke stopped in the shadows and slipped Taro off his back.

There was only one streetlight in front of the building Taro walked towards the light. Than a dark figure from shadows stepped forward and into the light. He stood across from Taro.

The man had the short blond hair but now you could see his face. He was handsome with bright blue eyes but there was also a mean look to his face.

"So you came after all"

"Of course I'm not going to let meet my mom or even touch her"

"We'll see, so where is your dad than. Was he to chicken to come out"

"No he is right here"

"I don't see him. I think your bluffing"

"I am not"

"Kid do you want your other arm broken" He stepped closer

Sasuke watched from the shadows.

"I dare you too" said Taro glaring at the man

"Well than why isn't he here" The man stepped closer to Taro, he was now only a few feet away.

"He is"

"Sure, show me"

"He is standing over by the trees in the shadows" said Taro

The man than gripped Taro's good arm tightly

"DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU, YOU BRATY KID" yelled the man in Taro's ear.

Suddenly from the shadows came a solid punch to the man's face

"Get your damn hands off my son" said Sasuke, he stepped out of the shadows a little. You could tell that he wasn't wearing a mask, you could see his clothes but you couldn't see every detail.

The man looked up and saw the sharingan.

The man was frozen in fear. Sasuke stepped all the way into the light. The man than saw Sasuke's pissed off face and the sharingan activated.

"U-U-Uchiha-s-s-sama" the guy said in fear

"So you're the one that broke my son's arm and left bruises on his skin" said Sasuke pissed

"Please forgive me, Uchiha-sama" the man was on his knees begging

Taro looked at Sasuke in awe

'_Wow, Sasuke has a good reputation around here' thought Taro_

Sasuke walked towards the guy

"Please forgive me"

"Hn you should be glad that my son is here watching cause if he wasn't you would have been dead by now"

The man nodded

"Don't you ever and I mean ever go near my son or his mother again. Don't lay your damn hands on any of them"

"Hai, Uchiha-sama"

"What's this about wanting to meet Sakura" asked Sasuke

"I would never hurt your wife Uchiha-sama"

"Good-wait what" said Sasuke

But the man was gone

"Sasuke my mom isn't your wife, is she?" asked Taro

"No Taro she isn't but now the Village is going to think she is. The village is going to think both your mom and you are Uchihas"

"Hn"

"Let's go I'm hungry," said Sasuke

**With the girls**

**(After trial)**

The girls walked into Sakura's room with Naruto following. Hinata was by Naruto's side. Their hands linked together.

"Do you think we have a good chance of living?" said Ino

"I really don't know," said Naruto "There is a 50/50 chance"

"Oh"

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess," said Sakura

"Yea" said Tenten

**The Next Day**

Sakura was walking to the trial room with 2 anbu following right behind her. Taro never came to the hospital last night to see her. Sakura was worried, she thought something bad might had happened to him or something but she pushed those thoughts away.

She walked in the trial room. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were already there. She looked around the room and saw the bird, snake and deer mask standing off to the side. Standing right next to Sasuke was Taro. Sakura looked at Taro and gave him a smile. She could tell there was happiness in his eyes.

Than she saw the real him. The cast on his right arm, which was at his side, Sakura looked at Sasuke than looked back at Taro. Taro didn't look back just looked at his feet.

"Ahem I would like to start please" said a voice.

Everybody was quiet

"Ok the elders have come to a decision" said man at the front of the room.

**I hope you liked it. Damn 21 pages that is to much but anyway I hope you like. I am starting to write chapter 13 so I hope to be done with that soon too. Thanks to you all. Luv ya **

**KD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 12**

Chapter 11:

_Sakura walked in the trial room. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were already there. She looked around the room and saw the bird, snake and deer mask standing off to the side. Standing right next to Sasuke was Taro. Sakura looked at Taro and gave him a smile. She could tell there was happiness in his eyes._

_Than she saw the real him. The cast on his right arm, which was at his side, Sakura looked at Sasuke than looked back at Taro. Taro didn't look back just looked at his feet._

"_Ahem I would like to start please," said a voice._

_Everybody was quiet_

"_Ok the elders have come to a decision," said man at the front of the room._

Chapter 12

Sakura looked at the man in front of the room.

'I will have to talk to Sasuke later' thought Sakura before becoming afraid of what the result might be

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten held their breaths afraid of the result.

The man took a breath before speaking "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten please bow before the elders and the Hokage"

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten bowed to the elders, which nodded their heads in reply and than turned to Naruto and bowed again. In response Naruto smiled his goofy smile.

The eldest elder stood up slowly. In his hand was a piece of paper.

The elder cleared his throat before speaking "Due to leaving the village and becoming missing nin Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and their children will be watched over their every move by the anbu and are not to go outside the village. They are not allowed on missions till we, the elders think that they can be trusted. Usually the punishment for leaving the village is death or prison but you girls got lucky. You should be glad that Hokage-sama is friends with you and that Tsunade-sama was defining you. If you girls leave the village the punishment wont be so light like this one is." Said the Elder; he took a big gulp of air than began reading again "Their children may attend the academy. Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga will not be living alone. They will move in with an anbu. But we the anbu is be chosen by us, the elders." Said the elder, he looked over at the Hokage, Naruto, who had his mouth open and was about to protest but the elder cut him off.

"Ino Yamanaka and her daughter Iva Yamanaka will be living with Shikamaru Nara. Sakura Haruno and her son Taro will be living with Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten and her son Takai will be living with Neji Hyuuga and finally Hinata Hyuuga and her children Haru and Nami Hyuuga will be living with Kiba Inuzuka, who could not attend this trial." said the elder, Naruto's mouth was opened wider now. Naruto was about to protest when Sakura cut him off.

"I have a question" spoke Sakura

"Yes" said one of the elders

"May I be able to work at the hospital?" asked Sakura

The elders were quiet thinking about it

Finally the elder spoke after several minutes "You may as long as an anbu is with you at the hospital." Said the elder

Sakura nodded and said "Thank you" Not wanting ask why an anbu had to go with her afraid that they would take being at the hospital away from her

"This trial has ended you may now leave" said the guy

Outside

After the trial there were a lot of cheering. Naruto kept picking up Hinata and twirling her in the air.

"Dope cut it out," said Sasuke, he was getting sick just by watching them.

"Don't be mad teme cause you don't have anyone to love" said the blond smirking

"I CAN LIVE," yelled Ino, she picked Iva and held her close

"What's with her?" asked Shikamaru pointing to Ino

"Oh before the trial she kept saying that we were going to die" said Sakura.

"YAY! MOM IS GOING TO LIVE" yelled Nami and Haru, they were holding hands and were twirling in a circle.

Taro and Takai stayed quiet but Sakura and Tenten could tell that they happy.

"Sakura!"

"Tsunade-sama!" said Sakura, she ran to her sensei and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura," she said, hugging her apprentice back. They broke from the hug. Tsunade looked at the rest of them "I am happy for all you"

Tsunade turned to Sakura, getting serious. "Sakura. You will start working at the hospital the day after tomorrow." Tsunade had her hands on her hips "You understand"

"Hai" said Sakura bowing to her sensei.

"We'll see if you have gotten better or not. If you haven't than you'll go through some serious training"

Sakura nodded

Tsunade nodded too than left.

"Wow Sakura. She is strict, I don't know how you put with her" said Tenten, her hands were crossed over her chest while she shook her head

"Yea" said Sakura, she looking Tsunade's retreating back. "But she is my sensei"

"Mom I'm starving" complained Iva

"Ok Iva. Well guys I have to go I have to feed 'Miss Thing' over here" said Ino gesturing to Iva

The group cheered some more than went their separate ways since the children were complaining so much.

With Sasuke, Sakura and Taro

Sasuke, Sakura and Taro were walking around the village trying to figure out what they should eat. Well Sakura wasn't she kept looking at the cast on her son's arm.

She looked at Sasuke and gave him a look that said 'We need to talk'. Sasuke full aware of what she meant just nodded

"So where should we eat" asked Sakura

"Hn"

"Hn"

"I should have known" sighed Sakura

"Ramen" spoke Sasuke

"Ok than Ramen it is" smiled Sakura happily, someone actually spoke a word besides Hn

At Ramen Stand

When Sasuke, Sakura and Taro arrived at the Ramen stand Naruto, Hinata and the twins were already there.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, Taro sat next Sasuke and Sakura sat on Taro's other side.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Taro" spoke Hinata

"HI" yelled the twins

"Hi guys" said Sakura

"Hn" replied Sasuke and Taro.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto noticing his quietness.

"What's wrong with him" asked Sasuke

"Oh he is mad that me and the children wont be staying with him," said Hinata.

"And you guys would of have been if it wasn't for those damn old people!" yelled Naruto, he slammed his fist down.

"Well why don't you go talk to Kiba about if he could swap with you." Said Sasuke

"Swapping?"

"Yeah, swapping, he gets to do nothing and you get Hinata and the twins" said Sasuke taking a bite of his ramen.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked at him.

"What?" said Sasuke

"Are my ears bleeding or did I just hear the great Uchiha just give advice" said Sakura not believing what she just heard.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Maybe your right, Sasuke-teme. Maybe I should go ask Kiba," said Naruto, he laid his had on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled his goofy smile.

Sasuke looked at his hand than at Naruto's face. "Get you hand off my shoulder unless you want it ripped off" threatens Sasuke

Naruto pulled back his hand quickly.

"Even if you get Hinata and the loud twins, what about the Hokage? You should be in the office doing Hokage stuff instead of guarding Hinata and the twins"

"Well I guess I'll get some other people to will guard Hinata and the children while I'm in the office" said Naruto proudly

Sasuke just looked at him "You do know right that the Hokage business is a full time thing"

"Yes"

"So that means you should be at your office everyday almost 24 hours a day"

"I never thought of it that way"

"Hn"

Sakura, who was listening to their conservation, looked at Hinata. Hinata wasn't eating her ramen, she had a sad look on her face. Sakura got off her stool and walked towards Hinata and hugged her. Sakura know what was wrong.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I will make some agreement with Tsunade-sama so she will take some days to fill in Naruto's place as the Hokage than you can see Naruto more," said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-chan" said Hinata, her face lightened up a bit

"What else is bothering you" asked Sakura

Hinata took a deep breath "What if the guys aren't strong enough? What if they come and take the children and me when Naruto-kun isn't there? What if they kill Naruto-kun? What if they do something to you, Ino and Tenten? What if we aren't strong enough?" she whispered

"Hinata-chan…I don't want to think about that right now…" said Sakura

"Oh Sakura-chan" said Hinata covering her mouth with her hand "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Its okay Hinata" said Sakura forcing a smile

Sakura walked back to her stool and sat there while Taro was still eating and Sasuke and Naruto were still talking

'_What if Hinata-chan is right? What if we aren't strong enough? What if Sasuke is sent on a mission and __**they **__come! I don't want Taro going back there again. Oh what am I doing! If I start to worry then Taro will start to worry and I don't want that! Come on Sakura stop worrying!_

Taro looked at his mom noticing that she wasn't eating. She was deep in thought and he could tell. Her face could tell it all, he knew she was worried and that she was trying to calm herself down but wasn't working that well. He didn't like it when his mother had to worry cause usually meant that there was something wrong.

Sasuke had also noticed the worried look on Sakura's face.

Taro had finished his second bowl and was full. He looked up at his mother's face. She was still deep in thought but she wasn't worried anymore.

'_What's she thinking about now' _thought Taro

"We should be leaving now" spoke Sasuke, taking Sakura away from her thoughts

"Ah yes we should" she reached into her pocket and pulled out some money

"I got this" said Sasuke and pulled out money and set it on the counter

"Oh okay than" Sakura put the money back in her pocket "Come on Taro, Bye Hinata, Naruto, Haru and Nami Bye"

"Hn" said Taro

"Hn"

Than they left

-----

----

---

--

-

With Tenten and Ino"So where should we eat" asked Tenten happily

"Hn"

"Hn"

"You know hn can't be the only word in your dictionary" said Tenten "You have to say more than just hn or people wont understand you"

"Aa" said Neji

"This is hopeless, why do I even try" muttered Tenten

"TENTEN-CHAN" yelled a high pitch voice

'Ino.'

Tenten looked up to see Ino waving her hand at her. Tenten waved back smiling.

'What does she want?'

Ino run up to Tenten with Shikamaru walking behind her.

"Where's Iva" asked Tenten, not seeing the little Ino

"She's on Shikamaru's back"

Sure enough there was little Iva on Shikamaru's back messing with his hair.

"You know pineapple head you could do something else with your hair besides putting it in a ponytail. You could put it in pretty pig tails" said Iva smiling

"What a drag" muttered Shikamaru

"Iva, I told you to stop calling Shikamaru pineapple head," said Ino. Ino walked around Shikamaru and got Iva off his back

"Besides Shikamaru can do his hair anyway he wants"

"Yeah yeah" muttered Iva not caring what her mother said

Ino went back to talking to Tenten. Iva walked over to Neji and Takai

"Hey Manly. Hey T-Takai-kun" said Iva blushing when she said Takai's name

Takai just looked at as if she was some alien from mars

'Girls…' thought Takai disgusted

"Manly?" said Tenten looking at Neji than at Iva

"Yea Manly" said Iva

Tenten than started cracking up laughing "Manly HAHAHAHA Manly HAHAHA"

Neji looked at Tenten and started to glared at her, but it wasn't one of his that said "DIE" it was more of "Shut up'

Tenten saw the look, she calmed herself down and said "I'm sorry, Neji-kun" Tenten didn't even catch herself when she said 'Neji-kun'. Neji smirked.

"Mom, I'm hungry" said Iva

"Ok ok, we get something to eat. Tenten do you want to join us?" asked Ino

"Sure" said Tenten happily

At the Restaurant

Ino decided to go to an expensive restaurant.

"Ino I don't got the money to pay for the meal" complaining Shikamaru

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. I can pay for me, Neji, and Takai's meal" said Tenten smiling

"Thanks Tenten" said Shikamaru

"No problem"

----

**---**

**--**

**-**

They got to their booth. Tenten sat across from Ino. Neji sat next to Tenten and across from Shikamaru. Takai sat next to Neji and across from Iva, who kept looking at him.

"WHAT" yelled Takai irritated

"Takai" said Iva looking at him dreamily "Doesn't this feel like a date. Me, you this fancy restaurant "

Takai had his arms crossed over his chest "No" he said coldly

"Oh Takai you are still to young to know what love is" said Iva giggling "Unlike myself

Takai glared at her "I'm older than you, dumbass"

'Man girls are so stupid and gross' Tenten heard this, she reached over Neji and grabbed Takai by the ear. "Ow, ow, mom that hurts ow" said Takai wincing at the pain "Young man I don't want to hear that kind of language coming from you" said Tenten in a stern voice "But Neji says stuff like this all the time ow" said Takai Tenten glanced at Neji **A Few Minutes later**

Both Neji and Takai ended up with big bumps on their heads. Tenten and Ino were chatting away. Iva was still looking at Takai as he rubbed his head where a bump was growing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Tenten to Neji after the waiter took their order

Neji nodded his head

"Ino, can you come with me," asked Tenten

"Sure" said Ino.

Then they left.

"What was that about" asked Shikamaru, he had fallen asleep and had woken up just as Tenten asked Ino to join her to go to the restroom.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it isn't good" said Neji

In the Restroom"Okay Ino what is it" asked Tenten getting serious

"Have you felt it too" asked Ino

"Felt what"

"Like someone watching you where ever you go"

"Yea I have but Ino I don't think it is _them_, it could be the anbu" said Tenten trying to convince Ino and herself

"I don't know I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon" said Ino

"I get what you mean" said Tenten leaning against the sink putting her finger to her chin, thinking

"Do you think Sakura and Hinata noticed" asked Ino

"I…don't know, all we can do is hope they have" said Tenten "You do know what this means"

Ino nodded her head

"Good. We're going to have to be on our guard more. When we go to bed lock all doors and windows in the house and I mean all."

"But Tenten-chan locked doors and windows aren't going to stop _them_"

"I know that but they'll going to have to work till we come up with something better"

With that they walked out of the bathroom

Back at the Booth with Neji'What the hell could be taken them so long' thought Neji'Are they telling each other secrets, or putting on makeup-wait Tenten doesn't wear make-up… does she?"

Than Neji imaging Tenten and Ino putting makeup

Neji imagined 2 stick people, one with 2 brown buns and the other with blonde hair in a ponytail.

The 2 stick figures walked into the bathroom. They both stood on front of a big minor.

The one with brown buns spoke first "Oh my gosh Ino did you see Sakura"

The with blonde hair answer "Oh my gosh yes I did she looks amazing"

The stick figure Tenten was putting on eyeliner while the stick figure Ino was putting on lip-gloss.

"Like oh my gosh I know. Do you know what diet she went? Cause like oh my gosh I like want to try"

"Like oh my gosh me too! I think she went on the fruit diet"

"Like oh my gosh I will so have to try that"

"Like me too!"

'Wait Tenten doesn't act like that' thought Neji

Just than Tenten and Ino returned.

"Back. Sorry it look so long" said Tenten smiling

"Hn"

"-Yawn- What?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing"-said Ino "And they say you're the smart one" muttered Ino

Tenten sat down and started eating her food, which probably had been served 20 minutes ago since it was it was warm.

Suddenly Tenten felt something touch her leg. She jumped a little, she look to see what was touching her leg. She noticed it was Neji's leg, his leg was leaning against her own. She looked up at Neji seeing if he noticed. Nope.

Tenten could feel her face getting hot. There were butterflies in her stomach.

'Why I am getting his feeling' she thought

Just than Neji's foot started taping on the ground. Tenten didn't even bother to listen. Neji's leg bumped her leg. Tenten's face grew a shade of pink. Than Neji's foot started tapping again. This time Tenten listened

'Isn't that Morse code'

She closed her eyes listen to the tapping.

"_What. The. Matter." _

She than started tapping " Nothing"

Neji tapped back "Liar"

Tenten tapped back "I. Am. Serious.

Neji tapped "There. Something. Going. On. Its. Written. On. Your. Face."

Tenten didn't tap back

**With Sasuke, Sakura and Taro**

Sasuke, Sakura and Taro were walking though the village when Sakura spotted a clothes store.

"Can we go in this store" asked Sakura

"Do we have to, mom" asked Taro

"Yes. We need to look for clothes"

"Why"

"Cause you start the academy tomorrow"

"The academy?"

"It's a ninja school" spoke Sasuke

"Oh"

"And since tomorrows your first day, you need to look your best" said Sakura

"But I don't want to go clothes shopping that's boring," said Taro wining

"But you need something to wear tomorrow"

"I have something he can wear," said Sasuke

"You do?" asked Sakura

Sasuke nodded

"But I need some clothes too" said Sakura

"I have some something you could wear too" spoke Sasuke

"Ok"

'_I wonder he could have that I could wear' thought Sakura_

"Okay than no clothes shopping"

With Naruto, Hinata, Nami and Haru

Naruto showed Hinata and the kids to his apartment. Naruto's apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small either. On the left side was the family room. In the corner was a flat skin TV with a rap around couch around it. Between the couch and the TV was a coffee table. On the right side was the kitchen. The counters rap around the kitchen. On the left side of the kitchen counters were stools Across the kichen was the dining room. The dining room had a nice table and chairs.

Hinata was about to walk though the doorway to the dining room but them noticed that the doorway had door hinges but no door. The door hinges looked like the door was ripped off the hinges

"Naruto-kun why does this door have door hinges but no door" asked Hinata looking at the door hinges

"Oh one day I was angry after a mission that I used Rasengan and broke the door" said Naruto smiling to himself

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah you should have seen the table," said Naruto chuckling

Hinata walked into the dining room. She looked at the fancy looking table and chairs. She was about to walk out the doorway on the right side of the room. When she noticed the same thing, the doorway had door hinges and no door.

"Naruto-kun what happened to this door" she asked

"Oh the teme and Sai got in a fight"

"Oh my" said Hinata

"Yeah you should have seen the table," said Naruto again smiling looking back at the memory. "They were arguing and it turned bad"

"What were they arguing about" asked Hinata

Naruto rubbed his chin "I think it was about Sakura-chan"

'_Sakura will want to hear about this' thought Hinata_

Hinata walked though the doorway to a hall, at the end of the hall was a door.

"That's my study," said Naruto behind Hinata.

The other side lead between to the living room and kitchen. Across from Hinata was another hallway leading to another hallway with rooms. Hinata walked down the hallway to the hallway with the other rooms. She looked down the southern end of the hallway that led to the family room, where Nami and Haru were watching TV. There were 2 rooms in the southern end of the hallway too. Hinata looked towards the northern end of the hallway was 2 rooms and a room at the very end.

"Naruto, why aren't you living in the Hokage's tower, like Tsunade-sama did" asked Hinata walked towards the living room.

"Don't know, the tower just didn't feel like home," said Naruto looking around his apartment

"Oh" They had entered the living room where Nami and Haru were wrestling. They stopped wrestling when they saw Hinata.

"Since I have 3 rooms to spare I guess Haru and Nami don't have to share a room" said Naruto "That's if you guys want to sleep in the same room like you guys did last night"

"I want my own room," yelled Haru happy

"I will to," said Nami

Nami kept looking at the window. Like she expected something to pop though it and takes her.

'I feel like somebody is watching me' thought NamiHinata looked at Nami'So she can feel it too. Like somebody is watching us' thought HinataWith Tenten, Neji and Takai

Neji ended up paying for the food. Since he insisted. Tenten wasn't sure but she let him. Neji took Tenten and Takai to his house. It wasn't small and it wasn't big either just like Naruto's.

When Tenten walked though the door she saw the stairs leading to the upstairs and a hallway leading to 3 rooms. The first room was at the end of the hallway and the 2nd one was on left side a few feet away from her. The 3rd room a few feet away from the door at end of the hallway on the right side. Takai walked though the doorway on the left.

Tenten followed. Takai was watching TV. Tenten looked around the room. There was small TV on the right wall. There was a couch up against the southern wall. 2 chairs in the northwestern corner, diagonal, so facing the TV, there is a small table between the chairs. Behind the chairs, in the northern part of the room was the kitchen.

Counters were separating the family room from the kitchen, Tenten walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was nice, Tenten ran her fingers over the counter, over the stove to the fridge. Tenten looked at the doorway at the northern part of the room.

She walked though it, to find that it led to a dining room. The table and chairs were elegant and fancy, Tenten walked over to the table. She placed her finger on it and slid it across the table. When she lifted her finger there was a bunch of dust clinging to her finger.

'_Dusty. Does he even use this room' _

Tenten walked towards the doorway at the eastern side of the room. It led to a living room, where Neji was looking at papers. Neji looked up when he saw Tenten walk into the room. Tenten looked around the room. Everything thing in the room was clean. There was a couch in the northeastern corner, diagonal. There were a few bookcases lining the wall. Tenten walked out though the southern door, which led to the hall. Tenten felt Neji's presence behind her but kept walking till she got to the stairs.

When she got upstairs, there were 4 rooms lining the northern wall, there was one also at the top of the stairs on the right side.

"That is my room" said Neji pointing to the door on the right frightening Tenten in the process "No one is allowed in it"

Tenten nodded

The second door on the north wall was a closet. Tenten kept walking till she got to a room across one of the rooms . She walked in it was a library. Tenten walked up to the rows of bookcases, she looked though some of the books. She could feel Neji staring at her. Her face had a tint of pink on it. She put the book away and walked out of the room.

"Where will me and Takai sleep tonight" asked Tenten turning towards Neji

"Well there are no beds in any of the rooms," said Neji "Only one from when Takai stayed here the last time"

"Oh that's fine," said Tenten smiling " I can or he can sleep on the floor or on the couch"

"Mom you can take the bed. I can take the couch," said Takai beside his mom

"You sure" said Tenten, a little shaken from her son coming out of nowhere

'_When did he get here'_

Takai nodded

"Ok"

**With Shikamaru, Ino and Iva**

When Shikamaru, Ino and Iva walked though the door of Shikamaru's apartment. Iva ran to her room. Ino was looking around while Shikamaru put the leftovers of their meal from the restaurant to the refrigerator.

"Nice place" said Ino

"Thanks" said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru!" yelled Iva running to Shikamaru, she grabbed his leg and held on it.

"What" said Shikamaru looking down at Iva

"There's a spider in my room," said Iva

"A spider."

"Yes. Kill it for me, please. I hate spiders"

"Fine" Shikamaru walked over to Iva's room. Iva followed him still gripping his pants. Ino followed too.

Shikamaru walked in Iva's room. He looked around the room and saw nothing but clothes all over the floor. "Iva I see no-" Shikamaru stopped himself before he could finish. He saw the spider but it really wasn't a spider it was more of a clay spider.

'_Deidara' thought Shikamaru_

Shikamaru looked around room for a container to get the spider in. He saw a glass jar holding color pencils. He dumped the color pencils on the floor keeping his eyes on the spider. He grabbed the jar and captured the spider. Iva was holding onto her mother's leg, in the doorway.

"Is it gone," she asked

"Yep" said Shikamaru, he put a lid on the jar and quickly put it in his pocket. "Killed it"

"YAY" said Iva jumping around "thank you"

'Yea" said Shikamaru, he walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch, thinking hard.

Ino followed him. She sat on the couch next to him, she looked at his face and could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Shika-kun" said Ino worried, she touched his hand, which brought him out of his train of thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Nothing just missions" he lied

"Ok" said Ino unsure

At the Uchiha Manor

Sasuke, Sakura and Taro arrived at the Uchiha Manor around 8. The manor had 20 bedrooms, 1 living rooms, 1 kitchen, 5 bathrooms and a nice garden in the backyard.

"Oh my" said Sakura, when she saw the house

"Hn"

Sasuke was showing them around the house. When he stopped in front of a door. With a poster of the Hokages on it, it had the first, second, third and fourth.

"This room is my old bedroom," said Sasuke, pushing open the door.

Sakura and Taro walked in followed by Sasuke. He flipped on the light. The walls were a dark blue color with the Uchiha Clan crest on it. The dresser was in the right side of the room nearest to the door. The closet was on the left side of the room nearest to the door also. The bed was in the left side of the room in the corner against the wall. The bed had dark blue covers with the Uchiha crest on it. Across from his bed was a big bookcase against the wall, covered with lots of toys and books. Next to his bookcase was a window that showed the garden out back. On the right side of the room was a toy box. There were few toys scattered across the floor.

"This was my room when I was around Taro's age," said Sasuke

"Oh what a nice room isn't it Taro" said Sakura

But Taro was already snooping around the room, picking up toys and books.

Sasuke walked towards the dresser and started looking though it.

"Sasuke-kun what are you looking for" said Sakura

Sasuke ignored her, kept looking though his dresser.

'_Fine don't answer'_ thought Sakura.

She walked over to the book shelve and took out a book called 'Photo Album'. She sat on the bed and was looking though it.

'_Found it!' _thought Sasuke, taking out a black shirt and white shorts. He looked up and saw Sakura and Taro looking though his photo album.

"Sasuke-kun you looked so cute. Taro you looked just like this expect for the hair." Said Sakura pointing to a picture in the book

Sasuke walked over to them and look at the photo they were looking at. It was a picture of him when he was a baby.

"The clothes you were wearing are so cute too. They look so cute on you," said Sakura.

"I still have those" spoke Sasuke

"You do?" asked Sakura, looking up at Sasuke

He nodded.

"So what were you looking for?" asked Sakura, setting the album aside

"This" Sasuke held up the black shirt and the white shorts

"Sasuke-kun, isn't this the outfit you wore when you were in the academy" said Sakura taking the outfit from Sasuke's hand

"Yes"

Sakura turned the shirt over

"Oh look I forgot that the your clans crest was on the back" said Sakura

"All it needs is to be washed," said Sasuke

"Are you sure Taro can wear this, I mean it is yours"

"He can wear it. He is an Uchiha"

"Yeah, your right"

"Hn"

"Show me where your washer and dryer are?"

Sasuke showed Sakura where the washer and dryer were while Taro looked though the album in Sasuke's old room.

Sakura started washing the clothes. While they were washing Sasuke showed her where his room was, her room and Taro's room was. He showed her the kitchen. Where Sakura started to make dinner for the 3 of them. While food was cooking she placed plates and sliver wear on the table. She walked into the next room where Sasuke was looking though some papers.

"Sasuke-kun, can you please go tell Taro that its time to eat" asked Sakura

"Hn"

Sasuke got up and walked to his old room. When he pushed open the door he found Taro still looking at the album.

"Dinners ready"

"Hn" said Taro never taking his eyes off the album

Sasuke was curious at what Taro was looking at so he walked over to Taro and looked at the picture. It was the same picture that he and Sakura were looking at before, the

Picture of Sasuke when he was a baby.

Sasuke looked at Taro with a raised eyebrow.

"If I look like you when I was baby than who did Sumiko look like?" asked Taro.

"You should ask your mother that question," said Sasuke

"I know but I can't ask mom about Sumiko or she will be come depressed. All I need is a picture"

Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Taro gave him a puzzled look. Sasuke opened up his wallet, he pulled out a picture and handed it to the puzzled Taro. Taro took and looked at it. The picture was of him and Sumiko when they were babies.

"How did you get this?" asked Taro

"Your mother gave it to me" replied Sasuke

"Ah" Taro studied the picture for a moment than gave it back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it before putting it back in his wallet.

"Well I don't know who Sumiko looks like," said Taro defeated

"She looked like Sakura and your grandmother," said Sasuke. He turned around and headed for the door. Taro was right behind him.

"My grandmother?" asked Taro

"My mom. Sumiko looks like Sakura but has my mom's eyes and her forehead and not your mom's huge forehead. Just don't tell Sakura I told you that, she'd kill me," said Sasuke

When they arrived in the dining room. Sakura was already serving the food. "What took you 2 so long?" she asked

"I was helping Taro with something" said Sasuke

Sakura gave a puzzled look but shrugged it off

They ate in silence. While Sasuke and Sakura were cleaning up Taro went back to Sasuke's old room. Sakura was washing the dished while Sasuke was drying.

"Sasuke-kun what happened to Taro's arm? Why is it broken?" asked Sakura

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was looking straight at him. He cleared his throat before speaking

"He got in a fight"

"With who?"

'With an Anbu"

"With an Anbu!"

Sasuke nodded

"Why?"

"Taro said that the guy was picking on him so I am guessing that the guy broke his arm"

"What!"

"Don't worry I took care of it"

"Took care of it?!"

"The guy said that he could beat me and Taro accepted his challenge. So yesterday night Taro took me to where the guy wanted to meet. Once the guy saw me he got chickened and left. I guess Taro didn't tell him who his father is"

"So your telling me that this anbu was messing with my son, broke is arm and made a challenge with him. Saying that he could beat up Taro's father, who is you, Taro said no. So Taro brought you to where this guy wanted to meet. The guy saw you and got chickened and left. Why the hell did you let him leave?"

"He is some hot head who thinks that he is the toughest in the village just cause he is an anbu. Besides he is in a lower rank than I am. I am captain of the 7th division he is in

15th division where all the other hot heads start out. He wasn't worth it"

"Well I still think you should have tracked him down and beat his ass"

"Don't worry I already threatened him"

"Threatening him? Oh that's really going to do some good, Sasuke. What about the other people like him? They are still out there!"

"I told him that if he messed with Taro, he would be messing with me."

Sakura was surprised at what he said '_I guess he is trying to be a good father for Taro by standing up for him' thought Sakura_

"Thank you" said Sakura than went back to wishing the dishes

"He is my son. I just cant let someone break my son's arm and do nothing about" said Sasuke

"True but I still think you should have kicked his ass," said Sakura

Sasuke smirked

**Ok this is the 12****th**** chapter. I am so happy to finally have it finished. It took me to damn long to write this one. It was mainly because the first one I wrote was about 31 pages but I thought that was to damn long so I had to shorten it. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I have total surprise for you guys I will be posting 2 more chapters for you here shortly since you guys waited so long!**

**Luv ya**

**KD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 13**

Next DaySasuke woke up to smelling something good. He got up, went downstairs to the kitchen where Sakura was making breakfast.

When Sakura saw Sasuke she blushed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Sakura quickly turned around trying to concrete on cooking the food. Sasuke smirked at this.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun c-c-can y-you p-please go get T-Taro u-up" Said Sakura

Sasuke still smirking walked away to his old bedroom. Since that was the one that Taro had fallen asleep in.

-----

----

---

--

-

Sasuke knocked on the door before entering. Sasuke opened the door finding Taro trying to put on the shirt Sasuke let Taro wear.

"Mom, can you help me," asked Taro

Sasuke walked up to Taro and helped him. Taro turned around to see Sasuke and not his mom.

"Oh thanks," said Taro

"Hn" said Sasuke and left with Taro following behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, what's the academy like" asked Taro

Sasuke was silent for a minute thinking "Boring"

"Oh"

"There you are Taro, you have to hurry and eat. You don't want to be late for the academy" said Sakura "You too Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke walked upstairs and changed his clothes to his ninja uniform (the one that Kakashi wears)

Sasuke walked downstairs to see Taro eating while Sakura was washing the dishes. Sasuke walked over to Sakura to see a plat of food off to the side.

"Sasuke-kun that's your food over there" said Sakura nodding over to the plat of food

"Hn" Sasuke took the food and started eating it

Taro finished eating and brought his plat over to Sakura. Sakura washed that dish. Sasuke watched them then noticed that Taro also had to the bandages wrapped around his leg like he did when he was younger.

'_Sakura was right he does look like me when I was younger. Dresses like I did too." _Thought Sasuke

"Umm Sasuke you said yesterday that you had something for me to wear?" asked Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later carrying some clothes.

He handed them to Sakura. Sakura looked at the clothes "Thanks but where did you get these?"

"It was my mother's," said Sasuke without looking up from his food.

"Oh" said Sakura. Sakura wanted to protest about wearing them but thought twice about it and didn't.

Sasuke quickly finished eating than washed his plat while Sakura got dressed. She came downstairs in a brown skirt that reached her knees and a dark shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows. She also was wearing her leaf headband on her head like she always did.

"Ready" said Sakura

"Hn" said Taro

"Here" said Sasuke handing a white bag to Taro, it was the same one that he had used when he was younger. "You'll need it"

"Oh ok" said Taro taking the bag

"Sasuke-kun I don't think that he will need it today it is only his first day at the academy. He might need that tomorrow," said Sakura taking the bag and setting it gently on the kitchen table.

"Hn"

Then they were out the door.

**At the Academy**

Sasuke, Sakura and Taro arrived at the academy 10 minutes early. Parents and their children were already there. Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the other parents. Sasuke guided Sakura and Taro though the crowd of parents and children.

Every time Taro passed people he would hear whispers.

"_Hey look at that kid he has the Uchiha Clan crest on his back"_

"_Do you think he could be Sasuke Uchiha's son?"_

"_He must be cause he is wearing the Uchiha Clan crest"_

"_And look he is following Sasuke Uchiha along with that pink haired woman"_

Finally Sasuke stopped walking. The people talking behind them had stopped and was looking at them

"Iruka-sensei" said Sasuke to a guy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail. He had a big scar across his face. The man was looking at the clipboard

"Hmm, ah Sasuke good to see you" said the guy, looking up from his clipboard

"Iruka-sensei you remember Sakura right" said Sasuke gesturing toward Sakura

"Sakura its good to see you. I had heard you were back"

"Its good to see you to sensei" said Sakura

"And who is this little guy" said Iruka looking at Taro

"My son, Taro" said Sasuke

There were some gasps and whispers from crowd

"Your son?" said Iruka looking at Sasuke than turning his attention back to Taro. Iruka had known that the girls had kids but was surprised that Sakura's child was Sasuke's. Well he wasn't all that surprised he knew that they would be together someday but didn't know that they would have a child so soon.

"So this is the great Taro Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka "That's the rumor that I've been hearing a lot lately. I hear that Taro is as strong as his father and probably will surpass him too" said Iruka. He than shot Sasuke a look, saying "_We need to talk"_

"Uchiha? Iruka-sensei did you say Taro Uchiha" asked Sakura

"Well its good to have you back, Sakura" said Iruka changing the subject

"Its good to be back, Iruka-sensei" said Sakura she looked at Sasuke and gave him the 'we need to talk' look.

'_Great_' thought Sasuke

Iruka looked at Taro "Welcome Taro to the Academy. I'm Iruka; I will be your sensei. I wonder if you will be like your father was" wondered Iruka out loud.

Taro looked up at Sasuke than back to Iruka

"Your father was the best student of his class. Had high scores, he was good at everything expect his emotions" he gave a little chuckle

"Hn" said Taro

"He was the best of the best and all the girls in his class loved him. He had a fan club that followed him everywhere. It got on his nerves"

Sakura wasn't looking at Iruka, Taro or Sasuke she was looking off in the distance.

"_What is this feeling that I am having…why do I feel like that I am being watched? What I am I talking about of course I am being watched. The anbu are watching me and the girls" thought Sakura_

Unknown to her Sasuke was watching her.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! TARO" yelled Naruto walking towards them.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama" said the people and bowed when Naruto passed them

"Hi Naruto, Hinata, Haru, Nami" said Sakura

"Hn" said Sasuke and Taro

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Taro" Said Hinata

'H-H-Hi T-Taro, S-S-Sasuke" Said Nami looking shyly at Taro and Sasuke

"HI GUYS!" Yelled Haru

"Teme I need to talk to you" said Naruto

"Hn" said Sasuke and followed Naruto away from the crowd

Sakura and Hinata watched as they walked away

"I wonder what they are going to talk about" thought Sakura aloud

"Don't know" answered Hinata, wondering the same thing

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" yelled Nami grabbing Hinata's hand

"What Nami? What is it?" asked Hinata

Nami dragged Hinata to the swing hanging from the tree. Haru was already on it swinging.

Sakura watched them leave.

"Well Taro I guess it just you and me" said Sakura looking down at Taro.

"Hn"

"You know it would make your mother happy if you actually talked to her" said Sakura

Taro just looked at her

"You act too much like your father" muttered Sakura

Taro ignored her and scanned the area. Than saw Neji, Tenten and Takai come into view. He walked over to them without a word to his mother.

"Yeah, thanks for telling your mother where your going. Oh no she wont get worried cause she has no idea where her own son is going!" yelled Sakura

Taro kept walking without another look at his mother yelling at him.

"That boy" muttered Sakura

"Well, well what do we have here" said a voice behind Sakura

Sakura turned around to see a handsome man, blond hair, blue eyes but something felt wrong about him

"Oh um hello" said Sakura politely

"Hello, my names Gin" said the man

"Sakura, it's a nice to meet you" said Sakura

The man smiled "You new here I never seen you around here before" said Gin

"Actually I was born and raised here" said Sakura smiling back

"Oh well I have never seen such a pretty face like yours around here" he said

"Why thank you" said Sakura there was a small pink tint on her cheeks

"So how long have been living here in the village" asked Gin

"Well I lived here well my whole life I guess but I moved 5 years ago and now I am back again" said Sakura smiling

"Why did you leave the village?" asked Gin

"My job" lied Sakura

"So was your child born here than?" asked Gin

"Sadly no, I would have loved him to but my work had me move else where"

"Oh that's to bad. " said Gin

"Yeah but I am just glad that I moved back so maybe he can have a normal life now" said Sakura, she realized that she said a little to much

"A normal life" asked Gin questionably

"Um yeah cause um with my job I couldn't see my son that often and now that I can I think um having me around will be a normal life for my son. Cause you know children need their parents"

"Yeah, my wife dead a few years back. And ever since then its just been me and my son."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that" Sakura unconsciously put her hand on his shoulder unknown to her Gin was secretly smiling inside.

"Yeah, ninjas attacked us and killed her" Gin said with such sadness in his voice "I wasn't strong enough to protect her and our son, I wish now that I was. I was surprised when my son wanted to be a ninja I mean after that accident I thought he would fear ninjas"

"But aren't you one?" asked Sakura

"Yeah. After the attack I thought I would quit being a ninja but my family need the money so kept at it and I became stronger."

"After such a accident like that and you still thought of your family I bet your wife was proud" spoke Sakura falling for Gins lies

"Yes I just hope that she is." Said Gin faking a tear out of his eye.

"I bet she is proud of you!"

'_What the hell is wrong with u!' yelled inner-Sakura_

'What?'

'_You barely know this guy and he is telling his life story to you! Don't you think that is a little weird'_

'No' said Sakura ending the conversation with her inner

"That makes me feel so much better thank you!" said Gin giving Sakura a hug

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"What is it dobe" said Sasuke

"Well how did the search go" said Naruto in his Hokage mode

"There was nobody there"

"You sure"

Sasuke nodded

"Well I want you and your team to check again"

"Why there is nothing there"

"Well I have a theory"

"Joy you have a theory"

"Will you just listen. Well last night was the first night that the girls been with us. Well Nami seemed really scared"

"Who wouldn't if you had akatsuki after you"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned around to see Shikamaru walking up to them. Naruto ignored the comment and continued his story

"Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke

"Yes that who I think is after the girls"

"You do?" asked Naruto this time

"Yes."

"Do you have proof" asked Sasuke

"Yes. I will show once Naruto gets down with his story and we need a meeting with Neji tonight" Shikamaru sounded serious.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. And Naruto continued his story where he left off.

"I mean like she was afraid. She was so scared he wanted to sleep with me. I agreed to let Nami sleep with me. Than this morning she would follow me around. And when I was walking she would either hold my hand really tight or my pants not letting go. And when I had to go to my office she wouldn't even let me out the door. She kept screaming 'Don't go daddy! Don't leave me here! Daddy!' So I took her with me. I mean serious something is going on if Nami is acting like that. Did that happen with Sakura or Taro?"

"Nope but Sakura has been deep in thought a lot lately" said Sasuke

"What about Ino and Iva? How were they?" asked Naruto turning to Shikamaru

"Ino looked out the window a few times but that's it and then theirs this" Shikamaru pulled out a jar with spider in it.

"Ah Shikamaru that's just a spider" spoke Naruto breaking the silence

"No dumbass look closer. This is the proof, Sasuke" said Shikamaru

Naruto looked closer, it wasn't a normal spider it was a small spider made out of clay.

"Deidara" Naruto spoke slowly

Sasuke looked from the jar to Shikamaru "Where did you get that"

"I found it in Iva's room"

"Akatsuki are keeping watch over the girls"

They look to their right and saw Neji.

"It looks like it" spoke Sasuke looking at the jar

"Sasuke I want your team to go back out there and search again" ordered Naruto" Neji I want your team to go with Sasuke but you are in charge. Shikamaru, you and I will watch over the girls and the children. Understood?"

"Hai" said Neji. Sasuke and Shikamaru

**With Sakura**

Sakura hugged Gin back, she was getting ready to let go of him and step away from him when Gin tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him.

'What the hell!' thought Sakura

Sakura tried again to get loose but again he tightened his grip and pulled her closer

Sakura put her hands on his chest to push him but he got the wrong idea. He smiled and bent down towards her to kiss her.

'Ah, hell no!'

Sakura struggled even more.

'Why can't these people see that I am distress here! What are they dumbasses or what?'

His face was getting closer to hers. Sakura really didn't want to make a scene but this was in her personal space she was just bout to use her super strength when-

"Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to that familiar voice. Sasuke.

'Ok I definitely need to get this guy off of me!' thought Sakura

She put her chakra in the palms of her hard and with all her might she pushed Gin off of her. He went flying backwards about 50 feet.

People around them gasped

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and whispered "What the hell was that about?"

"He was in my personal space and he was trying to kiss me!" hissed Sakura. Sasuke's eye twitched. "I had to do something and I didn't want to make a scene!"

"Oh and you think using your super strength to push the guy 50 feet back will not make a scene!" hissed back Sasuke

"Yes!"

"What's going on?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find their son looking at the guy that was pushed 50 feet away.

"What happened to that guy?" he asked

"Your mother over here pushed the guy 50 feet away" spoke Sasuke

"He was in my personal space and he was trying to make a move on me!" yelled Sakura back

"Hey what happened?" asked Naruto coming up to them with Hinata and the twins behind him

"Mom pushed the guy" said Taro

"Sakura-chan, why would you do that?" asked Naruto

"Cause he was in my personal space and he was trying to kiss me!" yelled Sakura

"Well you could of pushed him lightly away not 50 feet!"

"What's going on here? We saw that guy like fly 50 feet back." Said Tenten walking up to the group Neji and Takai were with her.

"Sakura-chan made the guy fly 50 feet back" spoke Naruto

"Man Sakura, what did the poor guy ever do to you?" asked Tenten

"Well 1 he was in my personal space and 2 he was trying to freaking kiss me!" Sakura yelled frustrated

"Hey why is everyone in a group? And why were we not invited?" asked Ino coming into the group with Shikamaru and Iva

"Sakura smacked a guy 50 feet" said Tenten

"Wow Sakura. Were you like PMSing or something?" asked Ino

"No! He was in my personal space and was trying to kiss me!" yelled Sakura

"Ok, ok girl we get it" said Ino

**20 Minutes Later**

Sasuke and Sakura were making their way back to the house after saying their good byes to their son who was starting his very first day at the academy.

'_Hmm…What am I going to do today?' _Sakura asked herself '_I still have to ask Sasuke about that Uchiha thing'_

"Um Sasuke why is Taro's name changed from Taro Haruno to Taro Uchiha?" asked Sakura

"When Taro broke his arm I took him to the hospital and since you were still considered a missing nin they wouldn't fix Taro's arm so I told them that his name was Taro Uchiha" said Sasuke

"Oh" said Sakura

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama, Mrs. Uchiha"

Sasuke turned to this right to see Raidon.

"Report." Ordered Sasuke

'_Mrs. Uchiha?_' thought Sakura

"Team A, B and C are ready, sir. All the men in all 3 of the teams were able to make it. Just gives us the go" stated Raidon

"Hn. Team 6B will be joining us. Tell the men that" spoke Sasuke

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. Nice seeing you Mrs. Uchiha" said Raidon than he was gone

Sakura at where he was standing for a few minutes before turning towards Sasuke "What the hell was that about?"

"Naruto is making me take my team and Neji's team outside the village and search to if anybody is out there that shouldn't be" spoke Sasuke simply

"No not that! I meant the Mrs. Uchiha thing?"

"Taro is my son, you and him live with me people will just assume we are married'

"Why do people always assume! Before they get the real facts" muttered Sakura but secretly she liked being called Mrs. Uchiha.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes

**At the Uchiha Manor**

Sasuke was getting his ready for his 'mission' to search outside the village for any Akatsuki sightings. Sasuke put on his belt, grabbed his mask and walked out the room to find Sakura to tell her that he was leaving and that Naruto or Shikamaru would be here shortly to watch over her.

'_Man it sounds like we are babysitting babies well we watching over kids but grown adults that is sad but it's a order' thought Sasuke_

Sasuke walked around the house looking for Sakura. He came to the dining room; he saw Sakura sitting at the table looking at something there was a cup of tea next to her. As he got closer he realized that the something that she was looking at was a small teddy bear. It had blond long pig tails, a purple diamond shape on its forehead. Sasuke thought the bear looked familiar, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed the baby picture of Taro and his twin sister Sumiko. He looked at the picture he saw that the bear that Sakura was holding was the one that Sumiko was holding. And the another bear with a mask that cover its face except its right eye, leaf headband covering its left eye and also gray spiky hair, Taro was holding. Sasuke looked at Sakura again, she still hadn't realized that Sasuke was in the doorway looking at her. Sasuke saw a single tear run down her face.

She quickly wiped it away.

'_That must have been Sumiko's bear' thought Sasuke_

"This bear was Sumiko's favorite thing in the world." Spoke Sakura softly looking at the bear

Sasuke thought that she was talking to herself rather than him.

"I made Taro and Sumiko bears that looked like people that were special to me and cause I wanted those special people to be their godparents. Can you guess who they look like Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was quiet at first but than he answered "The one that is Sumiko's is Tsunade and Taro's is Kakashi" He stepped out of the doorway and into the room.

"Yes those were 2 very important people in my life I wanted them to be important to Taro and Sumiko to just like they for me"

Sasuke stood silent

"I am just glad that at least one of my children gets to see how important those people are to me" Sakura's voice broke and tears started to slowly slide down her face. "I could of lost Taro so many times when we were living _there_. They would also come in the middle of the night and take Taro and I wont even see him for a couple of hours and sometimes for days. I didn't like how they just took him!" Sakura buried her face in her hands crying. "So I spoke against them! I almost got my own son killed!"

Sasuke could hear the pain in Sakura's voice. He wanted to comfort her. He didn't know how and he wasn't used to this kind of emotion. His gut was telling him to go over to her and hug her or just a hand on her shoulder to let her know you were there but he did neither.

"Ever since that they took Taro more often. I had no idea what they were making him do or what they doing to him! I always asked about it but he wouldn't say anything of the sort! It broke my heart every time he wouldn't tell me! And every time he came back from being with them he would go into his room and never come out for a long period of time, or he would come back exhausted or he was bruised and bleeding like they beat him! I wasn't even strong enough to protect him from them!" Sakura cried harder, she buried her face in her arms.

Sasuke could see her back shaking. Sasuke took a step towards her.

"After Sumiko died I told myself that I would protect Taro from them but how could I protect him again from them if I wasn't able to protect Sumiko from getting killed! All the dreams she told me shattered that day! The day when we would live here as a family, meeting you, meeting Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, everyone, meeting the people that were special to me! They all were gone when Itachi killed her!"

Sasuke walked over to her and gently put his hand on her shaking shoulder. Before he knew it Sakura pushed her face in he chest and cried. Sasuke was shocked by this action but he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking form

"The bastard just had to kill Sumiko in front on Taro! Taro loved Sumiko dearly, seeing her killed in front of him torn Taro to pieces. He stopped talking, he hid his emotions from the world, he liked to be alone, he never acted like 5 year old again, and he focused all his attention into training! He would even skip eating so he could train! Than he got the idea of revenge! I tried to talk it out of it but he was too stubborn! I learned later that not only was he training to get revenge but he was also trying to protect me! He felt that he had to protect me! He didn't want to lose me like we lost Sumiko! He made some kind of deal with them cause they stopped messing with me and Taro started spending most of his time with them! I am such a horrible mother! My own son at the age of 6 had the sense to protect me! When I couldn't protect him or Sumiko!"

Sasuke held her tight to him. He could feel her pain. Sasuke know he was late for his mission but he didn't want to leave Sakura especially in the state she was in now. Sasuke walked Sakura over to the living room; he led her over to the coach and sat her down on it.

"I am going to get you some tea" he told her

She nodded her head.

He walked in dining room grabbed her cup of tea and went into the kitchen. He dumped the tea she had in the dining and got her some new tea. Just as Sasuke was he going back to the living room there was a knock at the front door. Sasuke answered it. Naruto

"Hey teme. Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Neji?" asked Naruto

"Yes"

"Well why aren't you!" yelled Naruto

"Look Sakura isn't really in a state where she can be left alone"

"I know that. We aren't supposed to leave them alone that's what the elders said"

"I know what I mean she really isn't in a state to be watched by you"

Naruto looked at him "Wait! Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples getting stressed by Naruto "Nothing! I can watch over her"

"But what about the mission?"

"I can have Raidon take care of it and besides Hyuuga is there. He can handle it."

"Oh ok but anything goes wrong than I want you out there on the double, do you understand me?" asked Naruto serious

Sasuke nodded

"Ok well see ya" said Naruto walking away

"Hn" He shut the door and returned to Sakura.

Sakura stopped crying she was looking at her hands.

"Here" Sasuke handed her the cup

"Thanks" Sakura smiled at him "I am sorry if I kept you from your mission"

"Don't worry about it Hyuuga can take care of it"

Suddenly Raidon showed up in a cloud of smoke.

"Uchiha-sama we are waiting for you" spoke Raidon "Oh its good to see you Mrs. Uchiha" Raidon nodded his head towards Sakura

"Follow me." Spoke Sasuke and left the room and headed to his office.

"Uchiha-sama, Hyuuga-sama is getting impatient" spoke Raidon once they were in Sasuke's office

"I am not going on the mission. So I leave you in charge"

"Is it Mrs. Uchiha? She looked rather tired."

"Yeah something like that"

"She also looked like she was crying. Uchiha-sama please excuse my asking of your personal matters but have you and the Mrs. been fighting?" asked Raidon

"No. Today just brought up some feelings she had been holding back."

"Please excuse my questions Uchiha-sama but I don't understand"

"Today would have been our daughters first day of school along with our son"

"I didn't know you had daughter. So you had twins?"

"Yes"

"Why isn't this the first day of school for your daughter?" asked Raidon

"She's dead." Stated Sasuke simply

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that Uchiha-sama. I will take my leave now and let Hyuuga-sama know your not coming"

"Thank you, Raidon"

Than Raidon was gone

Sasuke looked out the window in his office. He knew that Raidon was very trustworthy and would keep his daughter's death a secret till Sakura and him was ready to let the world know that they had a daughter. Raidon and Sasuke had been together since when Sasuke first started as an Anbu.

Sasuke walked back to the living room. Sakura was fast asleep on the couch. Sasuke grabbed a blanket out of the closet and draped it over her. Sasuke went back to his office and looked over papers of mission that his division was assigned to.

**With Naruto and Shikamaru**

"So where's Sakura?" asked Shikamaru when he saw Naruto walk in room

"She is not coming" answered Naruto he walked over to couch in Shikamaru's apartment.

"What! Why not?" asked Shikamaru

"Teme is watching her"

"But isn't Sasuke supposed to be out on a mission with Neji?"

"Yes but teme's quote on quote "She really isn't in a state where she can be left alone""

The girls were in the kitchen making some smacks while listening in on Naruto's and Shikamaru's conversation about Sakura.

"Oh!" said Hinata

Everyone looked at her

"Sakura-san must have been depressed" spoke Hinata

"Depressed?" said Shikamaru and Naruto

"Now that you said something Hinata today would of have been Sumiko's first day at the academy along with the rest of the children" said Ino

"Sumiko? Who's that" asked Shikamaru

"That's Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Taro's twin" said Tenten

"Oh what happened to her?" asked Shikamaru

Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked at each other not sure if they should say anything.

"Um she was killed a year ago" spoke Hinata

"Oh now I see" said Shikamaru

"It was such a terrible tragedy" said Ino sadly

"Yeah" agreed Tenten

Hinata looked away from them.

**Few Hours Later**

There was knock at Shikamaru's apartment door. Naruto answered since Shikamaru was in the bathroom. It was guy in a ninja uniform.

"Hokage-sama" bowed the man

"I am here to take Miss Tenten" he said

"Tenten?" asked Naruto

"Yes Neji-sama asked me to take Tenten off your hands" he said

"Oh ok. Tenten!" called Naruto

"Yes?" called back Tenten walking up to Naruto

"I guess Neji wants you to go with this guy" said Naruto pointing to the guy

"Oh ok Bye Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto! Say hi to the children for me" called Tenten than left with the guy.

'How nice of Neji' thought Naruto

**With Tenten**

Tenten was walking towards the center of the village where it got very busy. Every time she looked back at her escort he had a frown on his face and was thinking hard.

'_What is he thinking about' wondered Tenten _

They had been walked for several minutes and finally the escort asked "Where are we going?"

"To the academy" replied Tenten

"The academy?" he questioned

"Yes its almost time to pick my son up" answered Tenten

"Oh"

Tenten gave a light laugh "Neji-kun must have forgotten to tell you about picking our son up"

The man frowned more

Tenten laughed again "He does that all the time he forgets to tell people things than they get a surprise of their life"

"Do you say that out of experience?" asked the man

"Yes I do. Being with Neji-kun all those years I really had a lot of experience of that" said Tenten

They arrived at the academy a few minutes later. Some parents were there already waiting for their children and some were still coming. Tenten and the guy waited finally the children were let out of the academy. Tenten could see her son walk out with Taro and Haru, Iva and Nami behind them.

"Takai!" yelled Tenten to her son

Takai saw his mother and said good bye to his friends and walked over to his mom. Tenten hugged her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead, which he rubbed off with back of his hand.

"So how was it" asked Tenten eager to hear what her son had to say

"Taro's dad was right it is boring" he said

Tenten a little disappointed at her son response said "Well probably cause you know this stuff since you were 2"

"Hn"

"Well how about we head home and I can make dinner" said Tenten

Takai shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

Tenten rolled her eyes

" Lets take the shortcut home, sound good to you? " she asked her son

"Sure" he said

Tenten smiled down at her son amazed at how fast he was growing.

Takai looked up at their escort and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who's he?" he asked

"Oh your father asked him to escort us home" said Tenten

Takai look at the guy. Something felt off to him about the man but he pushed that thought in the back of his head since Neji was the one who wanted this man to escort them home but why couldn't Neji do it himself?

**Shortcut**

Tenten, Takai and their escort walked though a small park. It was small, nice and peaceful.

Tenten was to busy looking at the flowers even notice that their escort wasn't following them anymore.

Suddenly something flew passed Tenten slicing her cheek. Tenten and Takai were both not on their guard. Tenten touched her cheek when she brought her fingers back there was blood on them.

"Shit" said Tenten

"Mom! Are you ok?" asked Takai worried about his mother's safety

"I am fine sweetheart," said Tenten.

Tenten whipped around holding a kunai ready to attack Takai followed his mom. Their escort was already holding 2 kunai ready to throw them.

"I am surprised that you didn't know it was me" said the escort

"H-holy" stuttered Tenten shocked.

This whole time she was walking around the village with her emery!

Holy than advanced attacking Tenten, Tenten looked at her son while trying to fight off Holy. "Takai run and get help!" said Tenten struggling to fight Holy off with her kunai

"No! I am not going to leave you!" yelled Takai

"Takai that wasn't a suggestion! That was an order! Go now!" yelled Tenten; she was able to kick Holy away than she jumped several feet back. She looked at her son and pointed towards the exit of the park "GO!" she yelled before she was tackled by Holy

Takai looked back at his mom. She was struggling to get Holy off of her. Takai run as fast as he could knowing that his mom needed help and fast!

**Ok there is chapter 13! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**KD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Help Me**

**Chapter 14**

**Chapter 13**

**Pervious:**

_This whole time she was walking around the village with her enemy!_

_Holy than advanced attacking Tenten, Tenten looked at her son while trying to fight off Holy. "Takai run and get help!' said Tenten struggling to fight Holy off with her kunai._

_"No! I am not going to leave you!" yelled Takai_

_"Takai that wasn't a suggestion! That was an order! Go now!" yelled Tenten; she was able to kick Holy away than jumped several feet back. She looked at her son and pointed towards the exit of the park. "GO!" she yelled before she was tackled by Holy._

_Takai looked back at his mom. She was struggling to get Holy off of her. Takai ran as fast as he could knowing that his mom needed help and fast_

**Chapter 14**

Takai ran out of the park and headed towards Neji's house. '_Why couldn't Neji have escorted us back home instead! Than mom wouldn't have been in this situation! It's all his fault-' _Takai was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by his mother's piercing scream.

"Mom!" he yelled he was about to run back but he knew he couldn't help his mom as much as he wanted to. He needed to get help.

He ran towards Neji's house. Takai ran up to the door, he tried to open it but the door was locked. He started pounding on the door.

"Neji! Open the door! Neji!"

"What? Stop pounding on my door before you break it"

Takai turned around to where the voice came from. "Neji!"

"What?"

Takai ran down the steps to Neji "Hurry up! You have to come quick!" yelled Takai, he grabbed Neji's hand and started pulling him towards the park

"What? Takai what are you doing? I need to get out of my anbu uniform" said Neji

"No! There is no time!" yelled Takai "You have to save mom!"

Neji went stiff "Tenten?" He kneeled down to Takai, he put his hands on his shoulders "What's wrong with Tenten?" he asked serious

"He attacked her! The stupid escort that you sent was really him!" yelled Takai shaking Neji's hands off.

"Escort? What escort?"

"The one you sent to escort me and mom to your house!"

"I never sent an escort"

"But the guy said that you did-" before Takai could say anymore Neji picked him up, put him under his right arm "Where is she?" he asked as he began to run

"At the park"

**The Park**

When Neji and Takai got to the park everything was destroyed. Trees had fallen down, the playground was destroyed and there was blood everywhere. Neji put Takai down and activated his Byakugan.

He looked around the area looking for Tenten. He spotted 2 figures off in the distance. One was standing over the other, who was on ground. '_Tenten!'_ thought Neji

"Takai stay here" ordered Neji

'Takai nodded his head

Neji ran over to where he saw those 2 figures but when he got there it was too late.

He saw Tenten lying on the hard, ground floor, bloody. Blood was everywhere but he wasn't sure if it was hers or the "escorts"

He kneeled down to her checking her pulse. '_Yes! She is still alive' _he thought. He scanned the area looking for any unwanted presence. None was there.

He then went back to Tenten; he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. Her whole body was covered in blood. She had a big gash on the side of her head. Neji went to work on that, he wrapped the bandage around her head hoping to stop the bleeding. She had a huge stab wound in her stomach. Neji went to work on that next. He inspected her body for anymore life threatening injuries.

Just as he was working on her stomach help arrived.

"Hyuuga-sama" said Neji's lieutenant "We heard a scream, we came as fast as we could. The medics are on their way. Is there anything i could help you with?" he asked

"Yeah" said Neji never taking his eyes off of Tenten "My son is over there next to the destroyed playground, bring him over here" ordered Neji

His lieutenant looked at Neji confused. He looked over at the destroyed playground. He turned back to his captain confused

"Hyuuga-sama-" he started to say but Neji cut him off

"Just go get him." He ordered again

His lieutenant than left to get Takai not wanting to make his captain anymore upset than he already was. By than the medics had arrived and were healing Tenten at the best they could. Neji the whole time held her hand tightly never wanting to let her go.

'_What's taking him so long? All he had to do was go to the destroyed playground'_

Neji for the first time looked away from Tenten and up at him surroundings. He saw his whole team. It looked like they were searching for something. But what?

The medics than loaded Tenten on to a stretcher to be carried to the hospital, Neji looked back at her and held her hand.

"Akio! Osamu!" he yelled

Two men appeared before Neji. One had an eagle mask the other a hawk.

"Hai" they said kneeling in front of Neji

"Escort the medics to the hospital and make sure they make it there safely" ordered Neji

"Hai" they said before disappearing to escort the medics

Neji than turned around to the rest of his team who seemed to be looking for something. '_Where the hell is Takai? I thought i told Hiraku to get Takai a half an hour ago.'_

Neji was starting to get very impatient. Suddenly Hiraku, Neji's lieutenant, appeared in front of him. Neji looked at Hiraku looking for Takai but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Takai?" asked Neji getting very impatient

"Hyuuga-sama-"started Hiraku but was cut off by Neji

"Where is my son!" ordered Neji

"Hyuuga-sama, i am sorry we couldn't find him anywhere...all we were able to find was this" said Hiraku finally finishing his sentence. Hiraku pulled a little weapon pouch from behind his back and handed it to Neji. His face went pale.

Neji was shocked by the news. He slowly took the pouch. He knew that pouch, it was Takai's pouch. The light brown color of it and when he opened it up on the flap there was Takai's name in bold print.

"I am sorry, Hyuuga-sama. We found that near the edge of the park. But that was all, no trail or other clue that would tell us what happened to him"

Neji continued to stare at the pouch. What was he going to tell Tenten? Neji's squad stood around where their captain and vice-captain were standing. This was the first time the squad saw their tough and emotionless captain actually show emotion. They could tell that the look of fear and worry was on their captain's face. But then something changed, their captain's face didn't hold fear or worry anymore it held angry.

Neji looked at the pouch than at the spot where he found Tenten lying. Who ever did this was for sure going to pay!

Neji quickly hide his emotions again. "Hiraku, you're in charge. I want you to search some more to see if you can find any more clues than report back to me. I am going to see how Tenten is doing" said Neji before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**At the Hospital**

Everyone was crowded outside the emergency room waiting for the results of Tenten's surgery. Everyone was uneasy especially the girls since this attack was too close to home for comfort.

"How was I supposed to know that was a spy?" said Naruto

"None of us were supposed to know, Naruto that's why it's called a spy" spoke Shikamaru

"And none of us even suspected him to be one" said Ino sadly

Sakura walked out the double doors exhausted. Everyone stood ready for the results. Sakura looked at everyone in the eyes, before speaking "She's fine, the surgery went well, she lost a lot of blood during the fight, she has a head injury but it isn't too serious as we thought it might have been. The wound in her stomach isn't too bad it didn't go too deeply in her body. She is stable" Relief spreads across everyone's face

"She is resting right now so there won't be any visitors at this time. She might be up tomorrow so check than" spoke Sakura

Everyone nodded and told Sakura a great job on the surgery than left.

"Neji" called Sakura

Neji turned towards Sakura

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home" he answered

"Your mission isn't done yet"

Neji realized she was right he still had a mission to complete

"And you're doing a pretty horrible job of it right now"

Neji hung his head low knowing what she was talking about

"You were never to leave her side…"

Guilt flooded Neji for what happened to Tenten and Takai

"And look what you're doing right now; Tenten is in that hospital room alone"

Neji lifted his head and smirked. He turned around and head down the hall but immediately stopped.

As if knowing why he stopped Sakura spoke "2nd floor, room 237"

Once he was out of sight Sakura walked over to one of the benches and sat down, exhausted.

Onyx eyes watched her

"Mom what's wrong" asked Taro walking up to his mother

"Nothing sweetheart" smiled Sakura at her son "Just exhausted"

Taro could tell there was something else bothering his mom

Sakura wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him to her tightly. A single tear escaped her eye.

'_I won't let them take another on of mine!' _ She thought determined

Taro hugged his mother back

Sakura pulled away and smiled down at her son "let me go and talk to Tsunade-sama and clean up than we can go okay?"

Taro nodded his head at his mother

Sakura got up and walked back into her room she was in before.

Sasuke watched her go in before turning to his thoughts. He was suddenly out of his thoughts by someone yelling his name

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke turned his attention to the voice down the hall where Naruto was running down towards him

"What dope?"

"Bring Sakura-chan and Taro to Tenten's room tomorrow at 1" spoke Naruto serious

Sasuke knew since Naruto was serious Neji, Shikamaru, he and Naruto were going to have a meeting.

Sasuke nodded his head

Naruto looked at him in the eyes giving him a silent message before running off again down the hall he came

Taro sat down on the bench waiting for his mom, Sasuke continued to lean against the wall

**With Sakura**

Before I went to talk to Tsunade-sama I knew I had to clean up the emergency room. I got to work right away. I didn't want to keep Taro and Sasuke waiting long so I hurried to finish I was almost done when the lights started flickering. I really didn't think much of it since this was something that happened often in the hospital. I was sanitizing the operation table when I suddenly felt like there was someone watching me. I brushed the feeling off.

'_It's probably just the anbu' _I thought

I continued cleaning, pushing that feeling to the back of mind. The lights continued to flicker. A few minutes later the feeling of being watched came back and another feeling along with it. I got a feeling that there was another presence in the room besides me. This time I couldn't get rid of either feeling. I looked over my shoulder to the far corner f the room where I thought I felt the presence coming from. There was nothing there.

'_There was nothing there Sakura so get it out of your head! There is no one in the room with you!'_ I yelled at myself

The lights flickered off than quickly back on, I looked at the lights than heaved a sigh.

'_Stupid lights'_

The feeling of being watched increased. And the feeling of there being another presence in the room had increased to, to where there were alerts going through my body telling me to get out of the room.

I looked over my shoulder again to the far corner where I saw nothing before but now it held a dark shadowy figure standing in the corner. It had blood red eyes that were staring right at me. My heart immediately stopped. My eyes went wide. I was frozen in place with fear. The figure continued to stare at me. I turned around facing the figure. The eyes showed no emotion just a blank stare at me but the eyes followed my every movement. I took a step back.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" I asked afraid

The figure didn't answer just stood there staring at me never blinking

The lights flicked off again quickly turning back on this time when they flickered on something was standing directly in front of me. I looked up only to be stared back at with blood red eyes. My eyes went wide with fear.

**With Sasuke and Taro**

Sasuke continued to lean against the wall, his eyes closed.

Taro looked at Sasuke, curious '_I wonder what's he's thinking'_

'_What the hell is taking Sakura so long?' _ thought Sasuke

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and ran towards the double doors where the scream came from.

"Taro stay here!" ordered Sasuke

Taro ignored the order and followed Sasuke through the double doors.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke when he ran through the double doors. He looked around the room for Sakura when he looked to his right he saw a black shadowy figure standing in front of Sakura that quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke didn't think much of the figure. He was more worried about Sakura, who was sitting in the ground shaking in fear.

Sasuke quickly ran to her, her face pale.

"Sakura what's wrong!" asked Sasuke

Sakura didn't answer. Her eyes were wide; her body couldn't stop from shaking in fear.

"Mom!" yelled Taro

Sasuke out his hands on Sakura's shoulders shaking her lightly "Sakura what is it?"

Sakura's wide eyes went back to normal she looked up at Sasuke "S-Sasuke?" she asked terrified

"Yes it's me" he answered

Without thinking Sakura pushed her face into Sasuke's chest crying hard

Sasuke was surprised but quickly recovered; he wrapped his arms around her body.

Taro was shocked he had only seen his mother this vulnerable once after Sumiko's death.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Sasuke

"F-figure…corner…r-red eyes…s-staring…l-lights flickering…i-in front of m-me…b-blood red e-eyes s-staring d-down at m-me" said Sakura terrified, she gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly that her knuckles started turning white

Sasuke looked at every corner of the room but found no figure that Sakura was talking about with blood red eyes.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and walked out of the room, Taro right at his kneels. Sasuke placed Sakura on one of the benches

"Sakura can you tell me what happened?"

Sakura nodded. She took a few shaky breaths before speaking "I-I was working, a-and I f-felt like s-someone was w-watching me and l-like there was a p-presence in the room w-with me" She took another shaky breath before beginning again "I-I looked around the r-room but i-I saw n-nothing the l-lights flickered o-off than back o-on i-I looked back t-to one of the c-corners and i-I saw a figure it h-had b-blood r-red e-eyes." Sakura took another breath and began again "T-the l-lights flickered a-again when they c-came back o-on the f-figure was standing r-right in f-front of m-me. I-I screamed. T-than when y-you came in i-it disappeared."

Sasuke thought back to the figure he saw before when he first came in the room. He thought it had just been his eyes but it must have really been there

Sasuke looked at Sakura's shaken state

"We're going home."

Taro nodded his head

**Next Day**

Everyone was there at the designated time. Shikamaru, Ino and their daughter. Naruto, Hinata and their twins. And Neji. Sakura, Taro and I were the last to arrive.

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto be quiet we're in a hospital, remember" scolded Sakura

"Ah sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said while scratching his head

"It's okay, I'm going to check on Tenten and see how's she doing?"

We all nodded since Sakura was the only medic Nin out of his group. We watched her walk into the room and close it behind her.

All of us were silent as she went.

"How do you think she will be?" asked Ino worried

"I hope she will be okay" responded Hinata

"Mommy why did aunt get beat up?" asked Nami

"It's nothing sweetie" replied Hinata

I looked at Taro who was standing right next to me, his face was emotionless but I could tell by his eyes that he too was worried not just for Tenten but for Sakura too. Last night, Sakura refused to let Taro sleep alone or she responded to be anywhere far away from him. She wanted to be with him or by him 24/7; she was worried that they would take Taro like they did Takai…

Suddenly the door to the Tenten's room opened, Sakura stepped out. The Ino and Hinata instantly ran to her

"How is she!"

"Is she going to be okay!"

Neji's body jumped a little when Sakura emerged from the door but he remained calm and didn't rush to her. Ino and Hinata were both crying at this point

"She's fine" Sakura said reassuring them "She just needs lots of rest. She's awake right now"

"Oh thank god!" cried Ino

"But" Sakura looked straight at Neji "She is asking for Takai"

The room went silent

Neji knew this was going to happen, he nodded his head

Sakura opened the door for him as he walked in than closed it once he was all the way in.

**Okay sorry for the super long wait! Please read it and review it im going to TRY to update at least once a month remember I said TRY! Soccer is starting so sometimes it might get hard. A special thanks to Kitten9322! For pushing me to write since I really needed it! Thanks for reading please review!**

**44Katie**


End file.
